Twisted act of redemption
by awwal
Summary: Destroying the one responsible for wreaking havoc on the world would no doubt bring joy to any man even at the cost of his life but suddenly he felt a rod go through him and all his chakra collected. He woke in an infant body, his mind sought for answers but the only response he made out was "Ku ku ku. You have nothing to fear Sasuke-kun. Minato-kun, your son will be saved!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Naruto and Fairy Tail are owned by Masahi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively.

From the summary I'd say the plot is pretty obvious!

Chapter one: Family issues

His very being was fragile nonetheless with a glance at his Grandson it became all the more delicate. He hid his saddened mind behind every council report but truly he was getting weaker with every glance at reality. His family was in shambles but the Fairy Tail name held high regardless. Family affairs were mixing slowly and before Makarov could grasp the situation, Laxus, his Grandson was imbedded with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

He excommunicated his own son but that was merely the beginning of his troubles. Laxus had turned an angry look towards his Grandfather, gaining a resolve that while wasn't befitting of his father, its displayed power thirst meanwhile, said father formed a dark guild but even with these major extremities Makarov could cope although there was one last issue that could sever the balance Makarov had in his heart.

He could all but remember that day perfectly. After all, even though blissful moments were tainted to an extent, the memories remained intact. It was a day anticipated for months before coming to and Makarov stood outside a room counting his fingers and tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for a sign of good news or even better, the sound of a baby crying.

The main doors of the hospital flung open as Ivan approached with a smug look on his face. Makarov tried stopping his son from entering the operation room but just as the sound of a baby's cry invaded their ears he was ignored and Ivan proceeded to entering the delivery room while Makarov waited behind.

He couldn't help but become gloomy at the words that escaped the confines of the delivery room. It all sounded like a forbidden rhythm to his ears and he couldn't help tearing up when his son came out from the room with a bundle in his hands. Laxus had been born but it wasn't supposed to go that way.

Mustering some courage, Makarov cleared his head from his son's words and proceeded to the delivery room where Ivan's wife could be seen in a state of extreme pain while the doctors prepared to remove a second baby from her womb. Yes, she was giving birth to a twin but Makarov felt sad at the expression on her face. Apart from the pain of delivery she had a saddened look on her face.

_**Definitely Ivan's words.**_

He squeezed the woman's hand letting her become aware of his presence, it was reassuring to her and provided necessary power and will to push and once again, the sound of another baby's cry filled the room brightening up all the faces within.

The doctor wrapped a neat towel around the crying baby bringing the bundle closer to Makarov who immediately grew in height so as to show the mother.

She was happy but just as it came, her face was replaced with a tired look. She was losing the battle for her life and thoughts of Ivan raising their sons brought more emotional pain and tears to her face even as she looked at the bundle in Makarov's hand. She brought a hand forward to gently stroke the baby's tuft of yellow-blond hair and with a few words to Makarov, her eyes closed forever.

Makarov let out a few tears as he pecked his son's wife on the fore head before resuming his gaze at the now silent baby. Ivan's actions already described his lack of concern towards his second child. He expected this outcome anyways but it didn't mean he was void to the emotions it accompanied. He would have to set up the mother's burial all by himself because ninety percent of him knew Ivan wouldn't bat a glance at the dead woman.

Speaking of Ivan, Makarov wasn't entirely sure what Ivan wanted with his first son nonetheless a nagging feeling in his mind told him it couldn't be for love or any significant affections but he was sure of one thing. Ivan would probably drop the kid off with him! It was a harsh day and Makarov decided to take a break.

Upon getting to his apartment, Makarov glanced at the sleeping child in his hands before tucking him into a crib he ordered not long ago and finally decided to get some sleep. At least that was the plan but Ivan's words overwhelmed his mind and even in the state of sleep he had haunting nightmares.

"_I'm sorry sir but we can't let you in at this moment. The patient is still in serious condition" A frightened nurse declared but she was promptly smacked away from the entrance by an impatient Ivan who completely ignored the pain on his baby's mother face._

_He walked up to the doctor also the ignoring the voices that tried to stop him and jacked the baby bundle from said man's hand before setting his gaze on the baby's face. The child stared at his father with an almost intrigued babyish look which caused Ivan to smirk a little before an idea popped into his head._

"_Wanna see a little trick?" He asked with a frightening smile before summoning his magic causing the rooms temperature to go unstable and earning a loud cry from the baby while the medics tried to stay standing._

_The Doctor glanced at the still in Labor woman, she looked almost ready to die at the display of Ivan's madness. "Please Sir, we have to attend to your wife"_

_Ivan clearly ignored the Doctor. He busted out in a fit of laughter ranting all about how much power he had and how much powerful his son could become until he heard another plead from the Doctor and decided to glance at his wife._

"_Just so you know, His name is Laxus! Laxus Dreyar and one more thing" He threw a glance at the Doctor before setting his gaze back at his wife. "I don't need a woman who is weak enough to look like a stack of vegetables after just one child or a child who isn't even strong enough to come through his mother's womb" _

Makarov sat up from his sleep phase with a frightened look. What was his son turning into? Things had become so bad that his son's words were hunting him even in sleep. His life was really taking a turn!

The sound of a baby's cry alerted Makarov of his second grandson, maybe the kid was hungry. It was only normal after all the Doctor had only fed him once before giving him the baby and child nutrient supplies. He picked a bag from the floor and searched through its content until he found what he was seeking, The Babies milk bottle.

Injecting the nipple into the baby's mouth, Makarov realized his own level of stupidity and could only shake his head. How could he have forgotten to? Ivan had named the first born but wanted nothing to do with the second which meant it was only fitting to name the child himself!

Then the question of a name arrived and Makarov couldn't stop himself from voicing his thoughts. "Hmmm, Laxus and Linxus?' The name felt strange and he continued reciting other names in hope of getting a nice one.

"Laxus and Raymond"

"Laxus and Alban"

"Laxus and Zinux"

He continued delivering names until a twinkle of energy washed over him forcing him to look straight into his grandson's eyes. He felt a strong alertness entering his senses but even with his great magical powers he couldn't bring himself to snap out of it. His body had stopped responding and Makarov only had one option, to continue staring into his Grandsons eye which had now turned yellow with a vertical slit at the middle. At that moment Makarov felt like he was staring right into the intimidating eyes of a giant serpent and suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Laxus and Naruto" _He couldn't disagree with the voice, the name did feel okay to him even if he was sure it wasn't his own idea, perhaps his Grandson was more than met the eyes.

"Laxus and Naruto' Makarov finally called out and the energy he felt earlier disappeared leaving his Grandson with a fading serpent eye but more importantly, leaving dots in Makarov's memory. The only thing the old man had left to say was after the deed was _"I must be getting old!"_

…_._

Time had taken its course from the faithful day of Ivan's children birth and like all normal children did, Laxus and Naruto had grown. Eight years was indeed a long time and majorly, it brought two conflicting personalities to the surface. Laxus had become a pure hearted child with a huge spirit while the youngest Dreyar was wrapped in mystery even to his Grandfather.

Makarov couldn't even be sure if the result of Naruto's personality was from the constant denial his father gave him because the boy had never cared for trivial matters or if it was all behind his eyes. After putting dots together, he remembered that hypnotic day.

There was always a faraway appeal for understanding in Naruto's eyes while Laxus had an energetic presence for fun. Both brothers hardly regarded each other but when they did Makarov could feel the brotherly love. Another troubling factor in Makarov's life although more of the strain came from what Understanding Naruto was seeking.

The kid always seemed stoic. Even as a young fairy tail member he hardly stayed in the Guild hall, he was always rooted on the roof where he kept a glance at the city before him as if he was in his own tiny world. Makarov decided enough was enough, he was going to convince the child to come to the hall and perhaps hope the lively atmosphere would welcome the child.

His face brightened up with smile as he walked up to his Grandson on the roof. Both figures were merely the same height as Naruto had a slow growth factor or it could have been he was a midget like his old man. He also had spiky yellow hair with a pale face.

Naruto was closest to Makarov in the entire family, always tagging along with said man when he wasn't in the Guild hall or when he wasn't with Laxus but even with that level of familiarity Makarov never entirely understood his Grandson. His dress sense was normal even with the excessive love for orange round necks and blue shots. What warranted Makarovs questioning was the strange spiral symbols he had etched on all his cloths, it gave him the feel of a total different level of mystery.

But that wasn't the time for said thoughts. "Naruto- chan, why don't you come down to the guild with me?" He knew the answer he was going to get so before the young blond could speak up, Makarov interrupted. "I'll treat you to all the ramen you want"

Makarov's trump card was ever effective and today wasn't an exception. The blond before him brimmed up with a smile. Naruto had just as much liking to ramen as his old friend if not more and that was his particular weakness outside orange so with a bright smile Makarov jumped off the roof joined shortly by Naruto and both proceeded to open the guild doors.

As usual, they were met with sight of the never stopping rampage. Makarov and Naruto sat at the bar table and they immediately got into a conversation. "So Naruto-chan, why don't you spend more time in the guild?" He got his reply shortly when a bottle collided with his Grandsons head making the blond fall off his stool.

He regained his posture and sat back but with features of controlled anger on his face that Makarov took notice to. He decided to change the topic but before he could speak a familiar face interrupted him. "Master, it's about time we spoke. I'm still interested in going on _**that**_ quest"

Makarov sighed, finally when he had the time to talk to his strange son he had to be interrupted, he had also been avoiding Gildarts quest for a higher level mission but now he seemed to be caught in the middle. Gildarts definitely won't seat for another procrastinated response. Naruto would have to wait.

"Naruto, please wait right here for me" He got a stoic nod from his Grandson while Gildarts ruffled the boys hair a bit and both proceeded to the upper floor where the S-ranked quests were held. Makarov had a tired look on his face as he regarded Gildarts.

"You shouldn't go for this, you know how dangerous these jobs could get even for a mage of your caliber!" His reply was a laugh, well Gildarts was that crazy.

"I actually wanted to go for a hundred year job but the fact that I would have to go through so many approvals discouraged me. You're not gonna let me down are you?" He got a grumpy murmuring of words from the Guild Leader who choose to just stare down on the rampaging mages.

Gildarts decided to follow the Master's gaze and saw Naruto having a cold drink, tables away was also Laxus who was watching the ongoing battle with a huge smile. "That's one strange boy right?"

"If only you knew" Makarov responded with a sigh. Just then an interesting development invaded their eyes. The rampage was getting crazier by the second and one unfortunate member decided to call out his magic, shooting blue energy beams all over.

Makarov and Gildarts began laughing at the view, more and more members fell but suddenly they felt a magic build up. Naruto was on the floor with a round tear at the back of his cloth, it seemed like one of those beams had impacted with him but what was more frightening was the sudden presence of huge magic emitting from him and before both Makarov and Gildarts could blink, everywhere was filled with electric currents.

Where Naruto once laid was already blackened and he was already in front of the unknowing assailant. What seemed like a thousand punches collided with said member as the other members stared at the scene. Laxus had his mouth wide open, Gildarts and Makarov were both in a state of shock.

Naruto's anger didn't let up either, the feelings of the energy he had stayed off to contain had exploded and he was on his own personal rampage. He pounded more and more fists into his attacker's stomach before gripping said persons legs.

His eyes became a yellow color with a vertical slit and Naruto began twirling the man in the air before letting him go and watched in anger as he slammed into the bar counter barely conscious. Naruto's new predatory eyes glared torture at the guild members, at that instance the entire hall became filed with static electricity jolting all the members as screams of pain echoed.

Before he could do more in his enraged state Gildarts was already behind him and a swift chop to the neck, Naruto was sent into a deep sleep! Shortly after Gildarts got a silent comprehendible nod from the Master and without any wait he took the unconscious boy straight home.

Naruto's room was surprisingly enough a dirty harbor with ramen take away bowls scattered around and papers with strange sketches that closely resembled runes all over. It was a sight Gildarts was vaguely familiar with due to his closeness with the blond. He laid the unconscious boy on the bed and merely took two steps out of the room before he heard the boy's voice questioning him.

"Gildarts-san, you noticed didn't you?" A question, although it sounded more like a statement to Gildarts. He noticed but he couldn't be sure about Makarov after all the old man was shocked to the core. Naruto's anger feat wasn't completely extracted from anger.

It was majorly a result of anger and failed false control. The manifested blue currents were the first phrase of anger and with more and more successive hits his anger kept rising. To stop himself from inflicting lasting damage he gained a false control from increasing rage by calling a calm that reflected in his eyes. At that false state he moved to quickly dispatch his attacker and immediately busted out in a display of electricity before being knocked out.

But something was wrong with the events follow up basically because it was too convenient. It probably could have started with Naruto bursting out with electricity in anger (one), then delivering all those punches as a follow up (two), and then attaining a state of false calm since his opponent would already be down! (Three). But for some reason it went inversely.

"Naruto, did you plan any of this?" Not an hour ago and Gildarts would have regarded Naruto as the normal child he was majorly fund of but something in his eyes said otherwise. The boy immediately took on a sad visage, Gildarts didn't expect this.

"I've seen a lot. You'd think that after a life of constant battles any man would be thrilled to be given another life of bliss and love. Anytime I see the Guild members having fun I yearn to join but today the result was obvious" To say Gildarts understood what Naruto was saying would be based solely on madness. The blonde's mouth just kept moving, Gildarts wasn't really understanding until Naruto spoke up.

"I'll tell you my story!" "You see, Makarov- jii san and Laxus are not my relatives but at the same time they are" Gildarts decided to humor the blond with a raised eye brow, he walked up to a chair and sat beside Naruto's bed. Apparently, he would need to be calm and comfortable to understand the blonde's story.

"I'm not of this world either. Surely a warrior such as your self has heard theories of dimensions, I would have you know that I'm from one of these places"

"If at all your claim is true, then why were you just conceived years ago. If you were truly from another dimension then you wouldn't be an eight year old!" Gildarts awaited a response.

"Since I have scattered memories of my last days in my home, I would take a guesses" Naruto answered as he held his hands up for Gildarts to see. 'What could those be?" Gildarts asked.

Naruto twisted his hands into forms of seals which confused Gildarts more and more "You would have to trust me with this. I have no special aid for illusions but even with my pathetic control I should be able to show you my stimulation through contact. I'm begging you" Gildarts looked at the kid's hands for what seemed like hours before shrugging his shoulders and joining hands. After all, even with all the mystery he trusted Naruto.

His vision blurred until it was replaced with a white surrounding where he saw a different Naruto standing beside him. This Naruto had an older teenage look which was shocking enough but more surprising were the whisker marks on his cheek. It served to prove his dimensional theory of age so Gildarts didn't question.

"Since I've gained a consciousness I've spent my time developing this technique since I knew it was going to come in handy soon. Now for my stimulation" Gildarts surroundings blurred once again and this time it was replaced with a bloody battle field with bodies hanging from tree branches on each side.

Four figures stood together facing off a cliff as if awaiting their one final enemy. The figure that caught his interest was Naruto's which stood together with the other three although even in the drenched battle field he had an unwavering smile lit up across his face.

"Watch closely Gildarts-san, for this battle should go in only one way" Gildarts watched on in interest as the illusion in front of his eyes played out.

"_Sasuke, I understand what you are saying" Naruto said aloud without a worry._

"_No dobe, you don't. This resolve will cost your live" A raven haired figure closest to the blond retorted with his face evident in anger. The other two figures just watched on. One was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist length black hair dressed in a green top and black pants, he had a purple rope belt also tied around his waist._

_The last figure was one Gildarts assumed to be Naruto's father seeing as Naruto had a completely striking look to him. He had the same blue eyes and spiky blond hair but his consisted two bangs framing either sides of his face. He had a short sleeved long white haori decorated in orange flames and a kanji for "Forth Hokage" at the back. He had a sad look on his face as he watched Naruto but also stole secrete glances at the raven haired figure._

"_I understand perfectly teme! This is the only way to save our world. Madara would appear anytime soon" The black haired figure seemed to smirk and snort at Naruto words but Naruto could care less. His father decided to speak "Naruto, I don't think you understand our current situation. There's nothing left to save!'_

"_As long as we have hope then nothing is lost. Once this war is over, Sasuke I want you to live on and create a better world, don't let my sacrifice be in vain" Naruto said as he walked forward and drew his hands in a seal lock but before he could draw up his chakra a hand grasped his shoulder._

_He looked up to see his father in front of him with a sad smile lit across his face. "You won't die before my eyes" As the Forth completed his statement, Naruto felt a rod pierce his back protruding out his stomach._

_His eyes became blurry and he managed to tilt his head to the side to see that Sasuke had stabbed him with a black rod which was no doubt a Rinnegans tool. "Dad….. Sasuke….." Naruto managed to call out but suddenly he felt something different, the bijju chakras were leaving him at an impossibly fast rate._

"_Naruto, you asked me a question once and now I'll ask you the same" Sasuke said earning a confused look from Naruto._

"_Is someone who isn't even able to save one of his friends fit to be Hokage?" Naruto's eyes widened for that instance before he passed out completely leaving his limp body to fall backwards. Sasuke caught onto it while the Forth Hokage sent a pleading stare towards the last person._

"_Orochimaru, I'll buy us time. At least make your last act glorious. I want Naruto to live, I don't care how many excessive experiments you need to carry out on his body. He must be reborn in a better world where he will find love" _

_Naruto's father smiled at the raven hair before wiping a blood trail on Naruto's face. "Orochimaru-san, please. Let my son be free, away from this doomed world, let him be happy" The Forth added as he and Sasuke handled Naruto's body to Orochimaru._

"_Ku ku ku. You have nothing to fear Sasuke-kun. Minato-kun, your son will be saved!"_

Gildarts regained his consciousness and stared directly at the ceiling. Naruto's story was touching, it was either a well-drawn imagination or a backed up truth. Either ways he couldn't be too sure and why exactly was Naruto telling him?

"Gildarts, I know about your ten year quest" Gildarts was slightly taken by surprise for that instance. Nobody in the guild knew about that particular subject yet except for himself and Makarov. But still that little Knowledge didn't meant much. Gildarts' thought trailed along that side until he heard Naruto's request.

"I want to be the one that goes on that quest!"

"…."

"Gildarts-san…. Gildarts-san" Naruto tried screaming at the Orange haired man first then proceeded to poking said man then he finally started quaking the man's body. Still no response and all of the sudden…. **"You damn fool! Outer dimension or not! You are too many years too young for that!"**

He finally calmed himself down by scratching his chin. He looked over the bed and Naruto couldn't be seen. Turning his head to the left he saw Naruto pulling a luggage out of his closet which was no doubt already packed up.

Sighing, Gildarts finally decided that he wasn't going to be able to stop the madness, the blond already made up his mind but it didn't stop Gildarts from trying. "If you're leaving because of your uncontrolled power, wouldn't that be uncalled for?"

He heard a few tear drops and Naruto finally turned around giving Gildarts a sight to remember. He was crying in an uncontrollable feat, the tears kept on streaming down the blonds eyes and Gildarts couldn't help but feel sad.

"You're probably going to say something about Fairy tail's bond and how it'll keep me strong and teach me to control my powers but you are wrong!" He wiped a few tears before continuing.

"In my past live I was probably as lonely as eight other people but in this new world I have a family, a guild, a brother and a grandfather. I'd give anything to stay by them but my powers aren't just about mental stability and physical control, it's so much more"

"Gildarts san, you should stick around more and get to know the next Generation, that'll be enough time for you to get enough authorization for a 100 year job."

"From now on, Laxus and I travel different part until a later time, a time when I'll pose no danger to my family!"

He walked up to the window and climbed onto its rail with his luggage at hand. Facing back, Naruto gave a warm smile. "I've taken the Job already please don't try to stop me. Jiji san is approaching, tell him not to try either. This is my will and maybe one day,_ I'll return to Fairy Tail!" _

_That day, Gildarts, ace of Fairy Tail tried to reach out a hand in hopes of stopping no doubt one of tomorrow's leaders but a gust of wind trailed with static electricity tore through the air as Naruto jumped and a liquid feel touched Gildarts cheek. Naruto had truly wanted to stay but felt a greater need to leave, his lone tear told just as much and when Gildarts turned his stare back at the entrance of the room, he saw a broken Makarov and an equally hurt Laxus._

_If time could be reversed and Gildarts had actually had a chance of convincing the blond. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't have taken it. Naruto might have physically been a child but it takes a man's decision to part with the gifts of life. _

_A family, a brother, a grandfather. After every analysis from no matter what angle, Naruto did make a decision to protect his family. Even if it left Makarov a broken man and added to Laxus's rage, it was worth the decision!_

Gildarts didn't really have a choice as he explained to both Makarov and Laxus, he informed the old man about who his grandson really was and why he left but couldn't do much to improve the old man's heartache and Laxus's enraged condition. Shortly afterward, Makarov expelled his son from the Guild for his cruel acts and as life went on things changed drastically.

Laxus had changed, the guild remained the same loving atmosphere even with new members but even with the positive side of things Makarov still had a retained gaping hole in his heart that increased as the days passed on and Laxus kept proclaiming the need of a perfect guild. New members like Ezra scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and the Straus Siblings had joined in a short span of time and even with a follow up of tragic events the family had stayed strong and that bond had also grown stronger with their newest addition, Lucy Heartfilia.

Yes, time really went fast and after such a long interval, the day that marked Naruto's leave came upon them. It had been twelve years and on this particular day every past year, both Makarov and Laxus had a calm but sad look. It was a day Laxus deemed necessary to be present and also a day Makarov became incredibly sober.

This particular attitude didn't go unnoticed by the new fairy Tail Generation but even when they tried to get an insight on the situation they were practically shunned away by Makarov and since Laxus wouldn't give them the of the day, they got the same result meanwhile the older generation that had necessary awareness remained silent.

But the Master and his Grandson's attitude didn't mean Fairy Tail wouldn't go on to being Fairy tail. Chairs were scattered everywhere as the brawl went on. Mages were knocked out, others kept at each other, and some drank goose. Needless to say, Fairy Tail's daily life was active until a knock echoed through the guild.

All signs of noise were erased as every member of Fairy Tail turned their attention towards the Guild's door which creaked slowly until it was fully opened. A High Ranking Rune Knight Officer with an unknown name walked in with a distinctive look but his presence raised questions in the audience.

A woman grabbed in a grey amour with short blue skirt stepped forward with a strict look. She asked a question pondering everyone else's mind. "What does the council need this time?" Said Rune Knight selected to ignore her to search the many faces until he spotted the Guild Master.

"Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Today, a secret that existed between two of the uppermost Council Leaders was brought to light" Makarov choose this moment to step out of his saddened stupor and ask where the matter at hand was heading to. Since the Rune Knight didn't find it necessary to make it a private conversation it only meant the matter couldn't compromise anybody's image. _He was very wrong!_

"What is this secrete and how does it affect Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked. His question was accompanied by a quiet atmosphere which didn't bode well with a certain pink haired mage until a name was pronounced.

"Naruto Dreyar"

The name almost slapped Makarov with a panic attack but instead his feet's found themselves moving until he was right in front of said Rune Knight. A yellow flash blinded everyone's vision and once it died down Laxus was right next to the Guild Master with his voice demanding.

"Speak!" The Rune Knight threw a glare right at Laxus but choose not to concern himself with the rudeness. He decided to speak.

"Naruto Dreyar, son Ivan Dreyar, Grandson to Makarov Dreyar and brother to Laxus Dreyar deployed for an unauthorized ten year job at x769 when he was barely deemed an age of nine and proceeded to completing it in a one year interval." A look of disbelief crossed the eyes of every member. The older generation knew all too well of Naruto's departure but it didn't ever cross their minds that he prevailed. Such disbelieving look could also be found on Laxus's face and even Makarov.

The Rune Knight choose to go on. "He saw to becoming an unannounced council member with his status for completing the ten year job and finally became secretly associated after completing many impossible tasks for the Council with a code name 'Uzumaki' or as he preferred to be called 'Uzumaki Naruto'. According to Naruto himself, he's only goal was to attain a perfect control over his unstable powers"

The Rune Knight made yet another pause to take yet another look at the guild. At this point Laxus was emitting yellow lightning from all over his body, he seemed to be the center of attraction while Makarov had a confused look on his. For some reason his mouth wanted to move but he couldn't bring himself to ask the question hovering his mind.

Ezra saw the Master's indecisive expression and decided to roll the die. "You've spoken every word in the past. Is this man you speak of still living?" Ezra asked.

"If you would all just listen, I'm getting there" He looked below to Makarov and got a nod which signaled him to continue. "Very well. After taking on further indigenous jobs in hopes of controlling his strength, Naruto discovered an irreversible determinant. His powers were growing stronger with time and by taking on hard tasks he wasn't getting anywhere. He decided he had one last option, an option that he had expected from day one."

Makarov looked on with frightening thoughts. Was Naruto's resolve to kill himself or…..

"He resulted to a scientific approach" Almost instantly, breaths of relief were exhaled from two particular members. Marco and Wakabah.

"For a long while the council didn't hear from him and after a period of two years, Naruto came back. He was fifteen at the time and he had returned for this reason…" Just as the words left the Knights lips a stretcher was rolled inside the guild by two other council members.

A human figure was covered in white textile that looked a little dusty although a mop of spiky yellow blonde hair reached the outside, a hair color Laxus, Makarov and the older generation were all familiar with.

"Is he…."

"Rather, he is currently in a comma. "

"Naruto Dreyar, Rather Codename Uzumaki Naruto's research led him to a conclusion that his body wasn't suited enough for his growing strength. In order to fix said problem he decided to use a necessary method that he didn't disclose to us. From the head council members, in his own words. He stated "I'll be in a six year comma. During the sixth year, before the seventh month, _**I want you to take me home!**_"

"It's safe to say Naruto would awaken this year at any particular time but before that its essential to keep him safe in a room and no matter what happens don't remove the cover on his body!"

Laxus looked down at the stretcher as the doors to guild closed signifying the dispensation of the Knights. His hands squeezed to fists but more important were the sparks dancing round them. Before he could take out twelve years of boiled anger he flung the doors of the guild open and made his way out in anger while his Grandfather faced his head downward while walking away from the stretcher.

Natsu noticing the family commotion was going south decided to asked "What do we do with the stretcher" Natsu was quietly ignored.

"Are you just going to walk away, Jiji?" Natsu shouted in anger at the retreating old man stopping him instantaneously in his steps.

Images of Naruto from twelve years ago flashed through Makarovs mind. Truth be told, Makarov was a broken man who desperately wished the Rune Knight who came earlier would have given an ounce of good news but all he got was his Grandson rolled in on a stretcher and things only got worse when the news emaciated a six years comma.

He was supposed to be happy that his Grandson had returned but his mind would forever be broken until he saw Naruto's eyes open but at this moment he was plagued with something else. More images of Naruto and Laxus flashed through his mind as Makarov turned his head to look at the Guild.

"Mira, Ezra. Please take him to one of the free rooms and make sure he is kept safe" Makarov answered boldly but looking closely the guild members could see tears streaming down their masters face and with what felt like an eternity, Makarov spoke in a voice which could only be recognized as those of a wrecked man.

"_I'm afraid if I look at him again he'll disappear before my eyes, just like before!"_

End!

Authors note: This was originally an idea to have Naruto rolled in after the battle against Phantom but then I thought of how well the story would go if Naruto was rolled in before that arc. And as we all know, Lucy's already a member so the events follow up should be obvious.

Also, as we all know Naruto didn't arrive in Earth land through the typical Dragon's portal or Kami's intervention, the method Orochimaru executed in bringing Naruto to Earth land and nonetheless as an infant baby will be well explained next chapter and the reason for Naruto going into a comma should be obvious. Orochimaru is a mad man, you don't really believe he performed a heartfelt job right?

Next chapter would reveal all the mad projects Orochimaru passed on to Naruto's body and if there's more to write the Guild battles might begin! So please, be kind enough to leave a review.

You might as well follow or add favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to the reviewers, ya'll were great. Thanks to the followers and those that added as favorite. So I made some fuck up during the last chapter, apparently, I made a mistake in Laxus's and Naruto's age. They are twenty-three, the same age as canon. Here's the explanation:

_Naruto left for a ten year job when he was barely deemed an age of nine at x769 (Meaning he was still eight!). Completed at the age of ten. Returned to the council at the age of fifteen (x775) and then went into coma for the next eight years. Yeah, the mistake was when I made that six years instead of eight. It will be corrected in due time._

So, unto the next chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Naruto and Fairy Tail are owned by Masahi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively.

Chapter two: Naruto's past, Mirajane's point of view.

Fairy Tail became correspondingly silent as the words of their master reverberated, sounds of footsteps also became the only heard melody before the masters door was shut leaving behind a confused guild, a rare occurrence.

Every present guild members shifted their gaze from the back of Makarov's office door to the stretcher residing in front of their guild's door. The latest news had come as a shock to the entire guild including even those that knew about the Dreyar history. Natsu took a step forward from the group, snapping the mage's from their daze.

"What kind of person engages a ten year job at the age of eight?" Natsu asked aloud as he walked towards the stretcher. Natsu wasn't a very clever mage but even he understood the meaning of a ten year job. They were rated suicidal for a purpose after all.

He looked at the stretcher then at the clothing covering the body figure before reaching a hand forward intent on pulling it off. His progression was halted by a female's voice.

A blond girl average in height who also belonged to Fairy Tail's supposedly strongest team along Natsu and two others stopped Natsu's charge, she had a look of confusion on her face and worry on her face as she regarded her fellow team mate. "Natsu, should you be doing that?"

Natsu's face stretched into an over grown grin before his face lit up in a cruel manner. "Don't tell me you aren't curious. Ne, Lucy?" Lucy froze up at Natsu's declaration. She narrowed her eyes as Natsu's hands got closer and closer to the clothing but before it could reach, his hands were gripped tightly by an armored one.

"Natsu, didn't you hear the Rune Knight?" Natsu looked to his left to see a red haired woman by the name Ezra Scarlet glaring at him. His amusement was quickly extinguished when the heard a loud mummer "Flame blain!" .Needless to say, Natsu resumed his daily occurring brawl.

Mirajane also walked up to the stretcher where she stood beside Ezra. Just like everyone else in the guild she had the same thoughts going on in her mind which she voiced. "I never would have thought that Laxus had a brother"

"Dreyar, a complicated family" Ezra spoke up earning nods and mummers from the other guild members before the voice of the older generation broke through. It was a man known as Wakaba that decided to talk. "Complicated? Na, not at first" His voice broke Gray and Natsu out of their brawl and turned the guild member's to listen.

"From the start all the Dreyar's had been present. Laxus and Master, even Ivan and Naruto were present occasionally!" Macao spoke for his friend while scratching his head.

"What do you mean occasionally" Ezra asked.

"Ivan was an S-class mage, he never stuck around for much. Naruto on the other hand just never bothered"

"Unlike Laxus who was praised as a son by Ivan, Naruto was regarded as a bastard even though he and Laxus were Twins" The guild were once again stunned, they never would have guessed that Laxus was a twin.

"There's one thing I would like to ask" Mira regarded Wakaba getting a nod to proceed. "What form of uncontrollable magic drove him from home?"

"I don't know" The answer got mixed reactions all over the guild.

Macao and Wakaba grunted together. One smoking his pipe while the other scratched his head continuously. "We only saw his power once and it didn't feel good" Wakabah spoke.

"It happened too fast. Nobody could have guessed that a guild brawl would result in an actual one sided fight. I mean, we all felt it, even those that weren't close enough. It felt like Laxus's lightning only more directed as if he couldn't tell friend from foe!"

"The little he demonstrated in a state of rage was devastating for a kid of that age. If I didn't know better I would label him a lightning user just like Laxus but even then I wouldn't be sure. If it wasn't for Gildarts this guild would have gone jet black" Macao concluded.

"Gildarts? Did he have a relationship with Gildarts?" a woman by the name Cana asked.

"Actually he was closest to Makarov, then Gildarts. Before Naruto left Gildarts was the last to speak to him"

"When he wakes up I'll fight him!" Natsu declared aloud with his fist blazing up."

"Natsu you will die!" Happy retorted earning the cat a view of a depressed Natsu and pats from Lucy.

"Mira, its best we take him to a free room in the basement" Erza and Mira got to their duty.

…

The following day Fairy Tail's edgy atmosphere had quickly been replaced with its usual cheerful one once the Master joined the daily celebration and well, Laxus had gone on to being the same Arrogant Laxus. The fun lasted a few hours into morning until it was discovered that Natsu had stolen an S-class quest which resulted in Gray's pursuit after him.

Ezra had also gotten in later and immediately went off to bring them back to face their punishment leaving Mira alone to look after the Dreyar in a comma.

Mirajane walked past a couple drunk guild members serving them even more alcohol to drown themselves in. The master wasn't in the guild hall which led Mira to believe he was in his office. Going to visit his Grandson would definitely break him even more so she decided to keep a little watchful eye towards the shape on the stretcher.

She dropped a serving tray on the bar table before signaling to Elfman that she'd be right back. She headed down the stairs going directly to the basement where Naruto was stashed on his stretcher. All she had to do was enter the room and make sure nothing was wrong. She was no doctor but little enough as checking him seemed, it was essential for Makarov to have a rest of mind.

The door knot was loose which got Mira on alert as she pushed the door open to find Laxus glaring at his twins' vegetable form. The view seemed almost loving to Mira until she realized why it was wrong at the same time.

It didn't go unnoticed that during the previous day, Laxus had seethed so much at the form of twin before deciding to leave the guild but this moment, Laxus seemed to be happy with a disturbing smirk as he looked at the stretcher.

The sound of the door opening got Laxus's attention. He turned to see Mira with a confused look on her face as she regarded him with a curious glare.

"Mira, it's you" Laxus said looking down on her with his usual sneer.

"Laxus, why do you look so happy?" Mira asked as she walked up to the stretcher putting herself between the two Dreyar's. She was awarded a crazy echoing laugher from Laxus who unconsciously emitted his trademark yellow lightning as he went on.

"The thing is, even though Naruto is undoubtable a selfish bastard I can't help but feel that with his arrival, Fairy Tail is almost at its best" Mira was getting more and more confused at Laxus's words which she didn't get to point out since the psycho didn't stop.

"Ever since day one, I alone knew of that desire for understanding in his eye. I alone knew his abnormal level of power and I alone knew he was different. His heart was tainted but still, I tried to follow him from a distance and then one day, he vanished!"

Whatever expression on Laxus's face that had shown pain earlier had been replace by a senile, psychotic and manic like grin as he continued. "He knew this Guild, you people, me, us. He knew we were all a means to no end and then he forged his own path. He knew we would all drag him backwards so he labelled us all, including I as insignificant! But now he has returned."

"If what that rune knight said were true then at any moment or day from now on, Naruto would wake and then I'll show him my fury." At this point Laxus's entire body was glowing a yellow light as wavelengths of lightning decorated his body. Mira took a reassuring step back to cover more of the stretcher in case Laxus loses it.

"I'll show him that all along he was the insignificant one, the weak one and the helpless one and once I become Master, I'll show him the strength of Fairy Tail. I'll crush that stoic look on his face!"

Laxus's body returned to normal once again as he turned to face the door and exited the now silent room. Mira immediately released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wouldn't admit it for all her pride but this was the first she had feared Laxus and the feeling of being at the other end of all that directed rage made her pity the Dreyar behind her on a stretcher.

Naruto might have completed a ten year quest and joined the council but that wouldn't mean much when Laxus goes all out. The little she had seen of his frightening yellow lightning was enough to put her on the edge so before things got more and more out of hand she had to move Naruto quickly and quietly to another room where she'll at least be able inspect easier.

A room where she'll be able to get to easier while also paying a close attention on Laxus. If she succeeded then she'll be able to get to Naruto first once Laxus showed any intentions of doing the same. Since the room had been changed, Laxus would have a harder time at beating her to it.

A plan to hide one brother from the other. Mira couldn't help but feel guilty as she went over the plan. Thoughts of her dead sister raised the tension even more, even the idea of being separated from her brother made her rethink but she knew deep down she could never relate to Laxus.

Laxus's twisted desire to lead a perfect guild obviously arose from Naruto's departure and it didn't help that Laxus clung to the idea that Naruto left because he believed Fairy Tail was a center for weaklings. And as if things couldn't get any worse his father was excommunicated.

Mirajane had concluded already that the Dreyar family was dysfunctional. A saddened Grandfather, a rouge son, an obsessed Grandson and a supposedly fleeting power house.

Now she needed to get some help, moving the stretcher herself would definitely be difficult. As she proceeded to exit the room she felt a demonic aura. An aura stronger than anything her Satan soul had ever produced.

Moving her body in a clockwise direction back to Naruto's stretcher, she saw Naruto's wrapped body releasing a terrifying aura of dark purple energy and almost immediately she became on guard but that didn't help much since her curiosity got the best of her and before she could stop herself her hands were already moving towards Naruto's covered face.

Time seemed to slow down and once Mira's hand touched Naruto her vision blurred. She felt herself falling. Once she opened her eyes she was in a dark room which began blurring until she stood behind a running figure dressed in all black, two swords hung at his back. She couldn't make out a face from behind but a blond spiky hair.

The figure was short, shorter than she was but the speed he moved at made Mira consider whether or not his height was related to his age. Her figure kept floating behind the figure until said figure stopped and started taking long glimpses of the environment. It was at this moment Mirajane realized they were running atop a huge mountain that stretched higher into the sky than Mira had ever seen.

She tried getting the figures attention but she went unnoticed, when she tried touching said figure her fingers slipped right through him. Now she was really getting scared, she didn't know how she had gotten herself into this situation and it didn't really help that the crazy boy was now planning to jump on another mountain which was significantly farther away and for some reason, she knew if he jumped she'll be floating directly behind him.

The figure took a deep breath and immediately took off at an accelerated speed faster than it was sudden and of course Mira closed her eyes while screaming at the same time like a kid in the amusement park. She quietly prayed for her brother and her sister's soul until she opened her eyes and saw herself floating behind the boy.

She looked behind and saw they were already halfway on the new mountain. To stay she was awestruck would be an understatement because her jaw was literally dragging behind her floating figure. Immediately the running figure became covered in white static electricity that made silent sparks and once Mira blinked her eyes they were at the top of yet another mountain.

"I'm going to find you this time. I don't care if I end up getting killed!" She heard the figure speak and immediately her entire field of vision was encompassed in static electricity. She looked back and figured she was already two mountains in front, she wasn't wrong.

Immediately her floating figure and the short running figure stooped. Mirajane nearly dropped to the floor breathing heavily. That level of speed was frightening, too frightening! The white haired beauty of Fairy Tail looked up to see the short figure looking up directly into the large eyes of a creature she never would have imagined seeing.

A dragon!

There was a moment of deadly silence before the very hair of the blond boy began rising to a completely electro-static state, Mira's vision was obstructed by a bright light casted from the boy's body and once she could see, she and the child were already behind the dragon just in time to see the dragon's mighty windy roar destroy any mountain in its path.

Her face spelt unseen shock, she heard the sound of splitting wood and saw the short figure fall right on his back, his mask also splitting at the same time. She immediately ran to the figure seeing as he was breathing heavily. His face was pale with blue eyes having a vertical slit. She hardly recognized the face but then thoughts of her recent actions before being casted into the strange environment hit her and a look of recondition crossed her face.

She tried to get the figure up but her hand kept slipping through him with every try making a rather hard realization become more and more obvious to her. What she was seeing wasn't entirely an illusion. She was an uninvited guest in someone else's mind and without a doubt, that person was…

She and the blond promptly disappeared just as the dragon's foot slammed into their initial position. The blond figure was now standing directly in front of the dragon with Mirajane floating right in front of him. She now realized he was truly a kid that looked not a day above twelve. The static sparks around his body became more aggressive instantly disintegrating his black top until he was clad only in a mesh underwear with characteristic copper luster.

It was also at that moment Mirajane spotted Fairy Tail's guild mark pasted in an orange color right on his shoulder. It provided more proof and adding all points, The blond hair, younger age and insane magic, Mira was able to pronounce a name that didn't feel all the more impossible at the moment.

_Naruto_

According to the rune knight, Naruto was fifteen when resulted to a coma tactics. If that was true then she was definitely watching him go head on with a dragon two, three or four years before the deep sleep? It also meant he survived _this_ battle because he was still alive_, in the present!_

'_His powers were growing stronger with time'_ The Rune Knight's words rang deep in her head, this time Mira grew more and more respect as she watched the little kid keep his glare right on the Dragon, showing no signs of backing down. 'Deployed on a ten year job at the age of eight, completed at the age of nine. If he's ten now, then how strong is he?' Unknown to Mira, her level of astonishment toward the blond would keep growing until more and more questions were answered, but at this particular moment, she was about to find out why exactly he left his home.

"Mystical one, I have not come to be treated like an insect you would squash if ever you please. If you wish to be treated like beast then I won't stand back" The youngest Dreyar shot back.

"**So much Arrogance. Your strength deplete with every breath you take and yet you have the mouth to speak with unrivaled egotism"** The dragon took a step back as it prepared to execute its next action with a judge on the blonds next choice of words, although, it quickly realized the answer was going to sting its pride. Even a little!

"If this was the amount of power that made me flee from home then I'll probably shoot myself. Put a scratch on me, just a little and I'll show even you what makes me far from arrogant" The blond declared loudly as he stood defiant of any fear. His hair was still in a static state while his surrounding was filled with static electricity that made almost silent but deadly sparks.

"Those eye's, You are no Zeref and even if you were, I'll make you eat your own words" The Dragon opened its mouth to suck in a huge amount of air before expelling them all at once towards the blond in a mighty roar that shook the very mountains around. Throughout the ordeal, Mirajane shouted trying to get Naruto's attention. The blond stayed still in the direction of the roar completely oblivious to Mira's voice. After all, he was just a memory.

Tears almost spilled down Mira's eyes as she witnessed the wind knock right onto the blond in full power. She had feelings of unknowingly attractions to the blond while also relieving the moment when Elfman's hand nocked into her defiant little sister. But just as the feeling of helplessness went through her, in an instance it was replace with a sense of dread.

No, far more dread than earlier. Her time here was only supposed to be as a passenger but even then she could see and feel the purple magical energy creeping out of the blond.

Thee static electric currents surrounding the blond once again came into existence, only this time it felt more unstable, it feel dry, so very dry. The currents glowed a white light before growing in every direction and as if on kill, they all retuned back to Naruto's body making him glow white while every static current left that instant leaving just occasional sparks around him.

The purple energy surrounding him also exploded in a shimmer of darker purple then extended further and further towards the sky until it desiccated. Naruto disappeared, instantly appearing right in front of the dragons which released another mighty roar.

What it didn't expect was for a wind of equal force to hit its roar causing a shock wave that rippled through the many mountains while both dragon and human landed on their mother rock. One with a look of astonishment, the other with a look of anger. Naruto's glowing body returned to normal as his sudden anger left. His mesh top was torn in many places with blood dripping constantly while his black trouser was torn up to the knee.

"**I understand now, young one. Your power triggers with any form of physical upset. Even then, you still force yourself to stay calm!"** Words of wisdom on the new Dreyar, Mirajane kept a listening ear.

"Please, I need a way to always remain in control. I need to return home" Naruto spoke in an almost pleading manner which cleared Mira's mind of any doubt Laxus's words had instilled.

"**You and I both know that there can be no remedy! Perhaps, it is your destiny to stay away from those you love"**

"If I accept that then all I've been standing for since day one would mean nothing. If I accept that then I would no longer be Uzumaki Naruto, I will not stand for that!"

" **Such unwavering bravery. Perhaps you would make a good mate for my daughter"**

….. A second passed, more seconds passed in silence before the great dragon busted out in laughter.

"**I'll definitely tell my daughter about you!"**

…

"**Back to the matter at hand, perhaps there's any solution you can think of?"**

"Yes"

"I need your aid in going deep into my sub consciousness to pull out a memory!"

"There would be implications for this. Going deep into one's mind would result in breaking different mind barriers. If that happens it would be rather easy for uninvited guests to invade your mind!" Mirajane figured that was undoubtedly why she was in his mind at the moment although she looked forward to staying a while longer, even if it was only to see the memory he was speaking of.

"I'll accept it" Mira watched carefully as Naruto began walking closer and closer till he was just a few feet's in front of the dragon. Both closed their eyes and on reflex, Mira joined. She opened her eyes a few seconds later to see herself standing in a blurred room with Naruto beside her. In front of them was a floating spherical shaped white bulb that spoke with the same voice as the dragon.

"Naruto, this is your mind."

"That memory you want access to, visualize its importance and place it behind a door" Mira watched Naruto once again shut his eyes in concentration. From afar, a door slowly visualized before it was blocked by another door which also was blocked by yet another. A whole series of doors sprouted from thin air blocking each other until both Naruto and Mira were standing in front of maybe the hundredth door.

"**You have the mind of a warrior young one. Makes me question if you truly are of this world"**

"I'm not" Mira's eyes widened in a quizzical manner. What was he talking about?

"Behind that door are the answers to so many questions. Why am in this world, why my powers are not stable and so many other questions"

"**I've only heard tales of parallel dimensions yet you speak as you if you were from a faraway acreage. I guess we'll have to see then. Are you prepared?"** The light asked.

"uhn… Believe it" The white light glowed that instant, dissolving away all mind blocks placed as doors. Only one door remained and Naruto with the white light approached with Mirajane floating directly behind. Once the door was opened the environment changed to a war battle field.

A tall man with extremely pale skin and black waist length hair dressed in a green top and black pants also sporting a purple rope belt tied around his waist was accompanied by three other people that seemed hardly up to eighteen at the moment. In his hands was a blond haired figure clad in orange, the figure seemed to be losing blood and consciousness at the same time.

"Jugo, Karin, Suigestu. We're going to fulfill Sasuke-kun's last wish" The tall figure with the eyes of a serpent spoke getting different reactions from the group. Mira seemed confused because she couldn't make out where Naruto was since this was his memory.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke's last wish will come to. I'll do everything in power to ensure it"

"You all realize we are still gonna die right?"

"Suigestu, shut up!"

"hai hai!"

"The closest base is not far from here. Karin, Jugo, Suigestu, grab on to me!" The three immediately held on to Orochimaru and began dissolving into the earth. After a few seconds the ascended from a completely different location.

It looked like an actual science laboratory except the specimens were all organisms Mira hadn't seen in her life. They were hybrids made from both humans and unknown species that combined to form whatever was inside the large human sized tubes. Each tube lined up completing a passage way that led straight to a door.

The mere sight of the room almost made Mira puke while the figures kept walking until their supposedly leader placed a hand on a strange looking paper centered on the door. The paper slipped away and the door was pushed giving all four persons space to enter.

The room looked entirely different from the one outside. This one consisted of series of transparent hoses coming from all over the room to stop in a center which had a human shaped space. They all had a needle end.

And then it happened. For some reason, Orochimaru decided to call the name of the unconscious Ninja clad in orange cloths.

Suigestu really wasn't suited for anymore abnormalities. He was just a prodigy killer that had been kidnapped by Orochimaru at a tender age and got released years after. All he wanted was to gather all seven swords of the mist but before he knew it, he was already drafted into troublesome battles like the one time against the eight tails. As if that wasn't enough he also ended up in the five Kage summit where he got zapped and imprisoned.

Now he was dragged into more shit, a revived Orochimaru, the Hokage's and now he was carrying out Sasuke's last wish. It also didn't help that he was into all this shit because he had no choice and now Orochimaru decided to call Naruto. What the fuck! Naruto was supposed to be unconscious so Suigestu couldn't help but rub in the crazy Sannin's face even if he might end up dying after said action.

"Orochimaru-sama, in case you didn't pay enough attention, Naruto first had the Nine tails sucked from him, then he was recharged with all nine Bijuu's and finally he just had all of those nine Bijuu's sucked out by Sasuke in a twisted act of saving the world. **So how the fuck would he be able to hear you?!"**

"ku ku ku ku!"

"Baka!" Suigestu was promptly smacked and hit in the face by the nearest object in arms reach to an angered Karin.

"ku ku ku, Suigestu it seems you have no idea who exactly Naruto is!" Orochimaru taunted a little as he handed Naruto's body to Jugo gesturing for said Ninja to place Naruto's body at the center of the needle's meet.

"uhnnn, Uzumaki Naruto. Gennin of Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha's savior, Sasuke's childhood rival. I mean Orochimaru-sama, **what else is there to fucking know?**" Once again, he was smacked in the face. At least he was still alive.

"Suigestu pay close attention! This base is different from what we are used to." Jugo stated after placing Naruto's body in the center.

"Ku Ku Ku, even Kabuto has no idea this place exists!" "This base was created the moment I discovered I needed the perfect body to become a Sage. After engineering many curse seals from Jugo for the purpose of getting closer to natures energy, I realized it would take time getting that perfect body. So I decided to improvise!"

"Each hose here is a pathway to create the heaven's seal. Sasuke's curse seal was also of this type. But unlike Sasuke's, the seal in this particular room has a complete portion of my chakra in an absence of my consciousness" The explanation itself was comprehensible to the occupants of the room but why Orochimaru was calling the unconscious Naruto had not been explained.

"Orochimaru-san, why is Naruto's name involved?" Suigestu questioned.

"After having all the Bijuu's extracted from Naruto, it's safe to say that Naruto is at deaths door but as an Uzumaki he has enough life energy and chakra to remain in this world. At this stage, he is in between consciousness, unconsciousness and death. So it's almost assured that at some time in a distance future, Naruto-kun is recreating this memory and watching this particular scene."

Suigestu had to admit it, Orochimaru was a mad scientist and a crazier genius.

"Naruto-kun, we don't have enough time but I know why you are here. This power is wild but unlike the Kyubi's chakra, the enzymes from heavens seal won't subconsciously creep into your chakra pathways, instead it busts out in fractions to converts every wave of your emotion and chakra into my Senjutsu chakra and erodes your mind to a state where friends are foes are alike.

The problem with this fact is that heavens chakra doesn't differentiate a friendly gesture from an offensive one. It will act as a guardian angel no matter what and if you have no hold on your emotion it is likely to corrupt your mind, it is also essential, you need this power for your travel because only something as vile or at the same time pure as that of a Bijuu will ensure your survival.

You might be wondering why the heavens seal is essential for your survival. Your Toad Senjutsu chakra would have been adequate but on the circumstance that it cannot be produced unconsciously or converted from your chakra will result in your death. At your level, even with all the tailed beasts extracted from you you still have a chakra capacity rivaling the First Hokage, The ability of the Heavens seal to automatically convert your chakra into my Senjutsu's is what makes it essential for your travel.

After all, you will be traveling through space and a complete shield is essential. Your chakra won't provide a real shield so there's Senjutsu.

To willingly control this power you must recreate the _shikokumujin_, a seal that incorporates the dark chakra around you into your system. But unlike that of a regular Heaven seal, it will create a governable curse mark with just one requirement.

'An extended period of death'

Just like Sasuke-kun, the sound five and many other projects completed theirs, you will have to go through death.

So the first step is drawing your own shikokumujin! There won't be a Sound Four to help you so its becomes a necessity to create yours in form of a complex seal matrix, and my,… I wonder how long that will take you. Ku Ku Ku Ku!

Secondly, you will need to also create a fake death pill and finally once you complete both requirements lie in the middle of the seal matrix and take the death pill. It will feel like a haunting dream but you'll be back to life in a few years' after the written seals had etched onto your body completely. Ku Ku Ku."

The sound of more senile laughter's echoed until Suigestu decided to question the Sannin's sanity. "uh,.. Orochimaru-sama, was all that necessary?"

Orochimaru got into a thinking posture before putting his hands around his chin. "Now that I think about it, I wrote a few notes that made up for an easier and shorter procedure but Ku Ku Ku, Naruto-kun isn't one for short cuts right?"

"uhnn… "

"Regardless of that, it's a challenge Naruto-kun! You didn't think I'll just hand over an easy method. Ku Ku Ku. You will learn from this, Ku Ku Ku, learn your Uzumaki heritage. Ku Ku Ku, and of course the ways of science and hopefully, you'll learn the differences between toads and snakes!"

More crazy Laughter's echoed except this time Suigestu decided to join in. Orochimaru drew his hands into a seal and the sound of needles entering flesh alongside a frightening scream then everything went blank.

Mirajane opened her eyes to see Naruto's back turned to the dragon that now spotted a sad and calm look on its face.

Naruto gritted his teeth before the sound 'tsk', lighting once again entered Mira's field of vision and Naruto ran off leaving the dragon to its self. His face eyes were shadowed in depression as time flowed faster and Mirajane watched her blurred surrounding until everything stopped, she had been pulled back into reality. No longer was she staring at back of a depressed Naruto Dreyar or… she wasn't even sure if he was a Dreyar.

Mind details, memories detailed and viewed in the exact element of the real occurrence. Unexplainable throes, unrecognizable friends or were they even close enough? Powerful tailed beasts, human martyrs, cursed Earth seal, heaven seal, unheard places. She could feel every wave of emotion Naruto felt and now, even if it was in minute details, she understood Naruto.

But a question remained unanswered. Does the Master know, does Laxus know?

Unknown to her, she was rested on the floor as if recently passed out. She opened her eyes to see the caring and concerned look pasted on Elfman's face as he helped her up. She also noticed she was just inches away from Naruto's stretcher which had already stopped giving up a purplish vibe.

Mirajane avoided the many questions her brother asked regarding her wellbeing continuously reassuring him she just had a dizzy spell. She realized she had been out for a while since it was already night time and most mages had already left the guild, she also wanted to see more of Naruto's memories. Perhaps a more recent one but first she had to convince Elfman to go home alone.

It took a few sisterly hugs until Elfman was finally convinced and decided to leave after giving his sister a manly to be out late at night. Mira looked back at the stretcher and felt the same purple magic energy except this time it felt more inviting than earlier.

After reaching a hand to touch Naruto's face she was once again zapped into his mind. This time she was floating behind an all-orange cloaked figure who was up to her height, undoubtable Naruto. It was a winter snow region with a large sized hut standing tall amongst all the whites.

His cloak brushed against the white snow as he walked, not graciously but outspokenly with a staggering rhythm. From Mira's view, his hair was uncovered revealing a pitifully mop of wildly overgrown dirty spiky blond hair. His hair, dirty as it was covered with blood, black ink and other impurities had grown to waste length.

He reached a hand to push open the door of the hut releasing a concentrated smell of ink and other medicinal components. Mirajane's eyes widened as she looked into the inside of the shelter. Huge scrolls were scattered around with ink writings covering their pages alongside jars black pills scattered around. She looked over to Naruto and saw him holding a hand up to his face level. His wrist was covered in scars of red line and Naruto dipped a finger into said wrist using his free hand, he sprinkled the blood onto a scroll.

Ink and Blood. Mira almost questioned herself. Was Naruto using blood magic? Without a doubt Ink wasn't a component of said magic so that ruled out the question. Was he drawing the heavens seal matrix? Her attention was diverted to Naruto once again as he pulled off his cloak revealing his poor state.

He looked exactly like a malnourished child, every frame of his body was visible. Mira let out a grasp as she watched him bend to the ground and grab a brush which he began using to write on the huge scroll below. His eyes felt dead, no emotion was reflected except enthusiasm towards the scroll.

She grimaced. How long?

How long had it been? Had he been drawing seals and making a death pill for a continuous period of four years or was he drawing other seals? That had to be it. A life of misery. While Members of the guild continued having a life of fun and minimal downs, Naruto had lived his life behind a shadow which questioned his sanity all for a reason to return home. To us, to Fairy Tail!

Life wasn't fair, just as it ripped her youngest sibling away it also reaped away the sanity of one Naruto Dreyar. Laxus knew nothing, he knew nothing of his brother's pain. From a critical angle on life, Laxus and Naruto would be viewed as two completely different people. Both perspired, both felt pain but only one went against the impossible for his family.

At this point she had seen enough of the man's harsh life, anymore might just break her own resolve so she focused on disappearing although this time her come back wasn't entirely peaceful.

Morning had already come but she felt a disturbance in the air. Upon exiting the basement and reaching the guilds hall she saw extended metal poles sticking out of the walls, a sight of destruction. The following day three members of Fairy Tail would be found hung by their hands from a tree, a sight that spelled a forbidden term.

**War!**

_I didn't want to have Naruto's past being a total secrete so I decided to let Mirajane see part of it. And as to why Naruto got a curse seal, ya'll see it was essential from the explanation Orochimaru gave. Since Orochimaru's consciousness isn't taking part of the heavens seal it will be significantly more powerful than Sasuke's ever was and trust me, it will become more power when Naruto attains a better control. _

_I should be correcting some things in the previous chapter but damn, I have three different entrance examinations coming up. So, fuck it! Till Next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yep, M Rated!_

Be warned, this story has no definite plan! It is filled with grammatical errors, wrong spellings, poor sentences, blood scenes and characters with convulsing personalities. Also, this story has no definite structure. The plot changes anytime I wake up with a crazy headache from reading too much. You should be warned before proceeding!

Also, Naruto's attire will vary from time to time.

Chapter three: Bonds, Naruto's past and link to the present!

Cloak soaking into water and sounds of feet walking semi submerged in water echoed in a lengthy chamber as Uzumaki Naruto walked slow with a stoic look on his face. His cloak was black decorated with red clouds, it extended to a collar that covered his face up to nose level. He also wore blue sandals that exposed his black colored toe nails. All in, he looked intimidating even if his height was nothing to brag about.

After all, he was still a child. X769, at the age of eight, Uzumaki Naruto was attempting his first Job. After leaving home, he rented shelter and also met the expense of tools that Shinobi used in their daily life. Such tools weren't common in Fiore so he created a contract with a blacksmith that was well renowned in different shapes. He left diagrams of projectiles and Anbu like gears, when the weapon sets were available, he proceeded.

An orange bag graced his back while its carrying limbs were over his shoulders as he walked into the flooded chamber. Sounds of women gasping at his arrival rang through the echoing chamber but he paid it no mind. His focus remained on the three people who were being attended to by said women on an also water logged but slightly higher ground.

It looked more like a throne room with Naruto looking up to the king who he assumed was the bored looking old man sitting on an ideal skeletal made throne. He was drinking red colored wine from a luxurious cup held by a naked busty woman who looked completely frightened as she complied.

The other two were more or less youngsters rested on the stairs leading to the supposed throne. The one by the left was a hefty man with a physical appearance befitting of an Akimichi. Just like the king he was also getting attended to by a naked busty woman. The last one by the right was a lean man above average in height but unlike his two subordinates, he was attended to by a frightened little girl.

Naruto paid no mind. Whatever Orochimaru had injected into his body after Sasuke's heartfelt madness was really screwing up his mind. Seeing a young girl roughly his age being forced into slavery no longer clicked as a warrant for anger in his head. At this particular moment Naruto couldn't exactly summon any excuse of anger until he was subjected to an external stimulus. Although that didn't mean he couldn't start the attack.

The Lean man by the right was getting a shave, courtesy of his personal slave but then shit hit the ceiling! The frightened little girl had ascended to a trembling state and mistakenly dug the shaving knife into her superior's cheek earning a falling drip of blood. The room suddenly became quieter than initially.

Naruto felt a solid snag beneath his feet and redrew his attention from the shaving scene to the scenery. Just like he had perceived earlier he was in a semi water logged environment. The water level was up to his knee, stopping at half of the third step leading to the old man's throne. The water logged surroundings also had white materials sticking around much to Naruto's surprise.

Taking a closer look Naruto learnt he was surrounded by floating human parts. Skeletal chunks sticking out of everywhere without a trace of its flesh, the water was also pure considering its reflectiveness. Either those bones had been there for a very long time or someone was using a chemical to wipe away the flesh without resulting into decomposers effect.

He was willing to take a gamble that it wasn't any of the three men sitting before him. Either that or he was going to add to their bony collection!

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of a slap and ultimately sound of body falling accompanied by crying. Naruto sighed, those bastards were clearly ignoring his presence and the lean bastard was just being a dick. Before said man could proceed Naruto spoke up.

"I took this job" Naruto announced holding the Ten year Job paper request up for the room occupants. The three men and women all looked at the blond, the women looking at him with a look of crazy disbelief while the men possessed a non-caring look.

"You!" Naruto pointed at the old man sitting on the skeletal throne. "You are wanted for crimes against women, murder of countless mages by unidentified means and….. "

"Arrogance!" The old man grunted out and before Naruto had any chance to react, he pulled out a double edged axe from nowhere swinging it instantly and tearing directly into his servants guts while the Akimichi lookalike snapped his retainer's neck.

Before the last of the three could reach the young girl Naruto was on the move. Throwing multiple kunai's in an instance while on the run, Naruto ignored any hindrance the water logged area was giving him and raced in front of the lean man who already avoided all Naruto's projectiles. He was preparing to grab the little girl until his hands were grabbed tightly, before he could react it was pulled downwards to leave his face open.

Oh, shit. He was still in a sitting position on the stairs.

That was his only mistake as Naruto's foot came pounding his face into the stairs. Naruto made a back flip as the old man's huge axe crashed into his position. He landed right behind the frightened child and immediately pulled her into a hug from behind then he noticed it.

The hefty man's fist covered in red magical energy was coming right towards them. It was fast yet slower than both the old mans and the lean man's reaction but it didn't change the fact that it was going to ram into the girls skull and the pressure would undoubtable get to Naruto also, they would both be dead so Naruto did the only logical thing that came to mind.

Right before the Bulky man could react, a huge bust of strange purple energy flooded his vision and all of the sudden he and the little girl had been replaced with his superiors' large axe. He couldn't stop his fist from ramming directly into the sharp edge. Naruto on the other hand appeared right in the axes initial position with the frightened girl still held into his protective hug. He immediately jumped back into the water logged space before things got crazier.

Naruto released a huge breath. From his view now, he could see the huge man rubbing his knuckle, the old man glaring at him while the lean bastard tried getting his head out of the stairs. The bodies of the two women had also fallen into the water contaminating it with the color of blood. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken this particular job but it was already too late for that line of thought.

Naruto looked at the girl still in his hug. He separated and proceeded to shake her a bit but he got no response. The girl had her brown eyes on the bleeding corps, she seemed completely terrified until she was broken out by the snap of Naruto's fingers.

"Leave this chamber. Wait for me right outside, I'll join you in a bit!" Naruto spoke never peeling his eyes off his recuperating opponents.

"W- wil- will" The girl's stuttering were stopped as Naruto grabbed her into a hug once again. "I promise I'll be there" They were the same height but Naruto had a more mature aura surrounding him, it made her obey without much questioning so she glanced right at her captors before making way to her exit but she was held back by Naruto's hand. He took off his backpack placing it directly onto the water logged floor and took off his Akatsuki cloak which he wrapped around the girl and signaled for her to leave.

Naruto now in his mesh round neck underwear and a grey trouser stood in the puddle of blood-water mixture pulling two kunai pouches out of his backpack before putting it back on. He proceeded to strapping both pouches on his hips before getting into a battle position with a few words.

"Both your dead bodies will contribute to this bloody water" He paused to stare at their superior who was still sitting on his bony throne. "You on the other hand will be coming with me to the council. Dead or alive" The old man was the person wanted on the Job quest. The quest didn't write a reward but it stated that bringing him in alive had a significantly higher reward than just bringing his pathetic head. It made Naruto wonder why?

His recent actions had also proven that Orochimaru didn't just fuck him up on a mental level but also at a chakra level. He could feel it, his chakra level was beyond stable right in his chakra network but whenever he decides to use just a portion it bursts out at a high rate and on reaching his skin it becomes a devilish purple chakra that felt like Sasuke's curse seal. It was also the same reason he couldn't walk on water, he wouldn't be able to stay afloat.

Recent practice also indicated that he couldn't use Ninjutsu. Just an abridged version of high level Genjutsu and an over loaded version of the Kawarimi no Jutsu that used too much chakra and his new found Lightening affinity only activated with his mood swings. Wind chakra on the other hand only became available to him during a highly emotional state's. He didn't exactly have a tomoe marks gracing his neck so he wondered why his chakra was becoming curse-like. He needed answers but now wasn't the time.

The Lean man finally pulled his head out with a cry of anger. He glared at the entrance of the chamber where the small child from earlier had made her way to, she appeared to be peeping inside the chamber which only added to his anger.

"When I'm done with you I'll stab that flat girl slowly and slowly and keep stabbing her until she bleeds out and die. Just like I do all the time every single day with my captures!" He shouted gaining a raised eye ball from Naruto who only smirked much to his annoyance.

"I guess that's what I'll do to you! But unlike what you just said, I'll stab you in twenty place at once then I'll stab you onto a wall and then, you die!" Naruto announced with a larger smirk.

The sounds of an annoyed growl resonated in the chamber and Naruto's opponents immediately turned back to see their superior standing from his throne in an angered manner, both immediately bowed to him in a show of complete fear and respect. "My Greatest apologies, Baraggan-sama! We will defeat him shortly so please seat back down" Naruto smirked, this was really getting somewhere.

"Vega, Nirgge, Don't let a single ant escape! I will not welcome back anyone who loses, now don't disappoint me!" He gripped his hands in anger "Don't force me to walk down a path that isn't drenched in the blood of our foes. TELL ME, WHO DO YOU SERVE UNDER?!"

"Yes, sir! We serve under his Highness Baraggan Louisenbairn" They turned back to face Naruto in a battle position before continuing. "We will destroy all our enemies, we swear that we shall drench the battlefield with our enemies' blood!"

"Don't worry old man! I assure you I'll punish them for their failure" Naruto stated in a cool manner as he readied himself for battle. He pointed at the Akimichi lookalike "I'll pass Judgment. It's nothing personal but I'm sure the women you've killed so far will appreciate it!"

The fat man now recognized as Nirgge ran straight at Naruto with his fist blazing with red magic. **"Bulls Strength" **Just like Naruto noticed from earlier, he was slower so Naruto side stepped his punch spinning around immediately to deliver a round kick, an action Naruto regretted because his opponent's skin was excessively hardened to an abnormal rate, his leg began leaking out purple chakra and Naruto felt his anger kicking in.

His Lean opponent appeared by his left with a magic circle forming all over his steps, a testament to his faster speed and before Naruto could react he was kicked multiple times in different locations before his bulky opponent added his fist to the fray, needless to say Naruto was thrown half way in the chamber from the pressure.

He landed with a splash! Just then his entire body began releasing purple chakra and Naruto made his way to his feet with a change in appearance. His eyes were now yellow in color. He dashed off with a new level of speed and landed a kick into Nirgge's head which sent him into the ground with water splashing up from the impact.

He held a hand out catching Vega's fist. Said Mage's eyes widened at Naruto's speed and before he could blink, Naruto was holding his hand at an impossible position to his back. Vega's bone began making cracks until he cried out in pain but Naruto kept pushing his hand upward against the regular position. His neck turned to the left at that instance but it was too late as Nirgge's pushed a full powered fist into him.

"sphhhhhhhhhhhh" The water from underneath them exploded in a circular fashion as the impact exploded. Nirgge's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's free hand holding his fist firm. Naruto sneered at his opponent and said man made his way to looking into Naruto's eyes.

_A mistake_

He felt his world crash and everything blurred instantly till he was standing in front of a giant serpent. All three combatants stopped at that instance, everything was unmoving. Nirgge seemed to be lost in Naruto visual killer intent while Vega just remained quiet as he took in more pain than his bodies threshold, he didn't know more was yet to come.

"…."

"uhnnnn" Blue currents sprang to life jolting everything in contact with Naruto. Both his opponents had no chance as the currents ran directly into their bodies from Naruto's touching base, from the water and from the air. Needless to say, they were completely surrounded in doom and their screams resonated all around.

Naruto released his hold watching in satisfaction as both his opponent's stood still in the water that was constantly glowing with sparks, they had been paralyzed by the excess currents flowing all over and Naruto decided to fulfill his unmade promise.

He released his hold on Vega and turned to face the unmoving Nirgge. A kick, two, three, four…. Nirgge was swiftly been manhandled as his body slammed into several different positions showing no signs of stopping until Naruto rammed a kunai straight into his neck and kept his hold on it even as his blood sprayed into the water.

He turned to face Vega who had already regained his bearing, suddenly, before he could move or let out a scream, his body was logged into the wall with twenty small shuriken's sticking out of it and an extra two kunai's holding his palms to the walls.

"arghhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto ignored him to look at the new battle ground. The entire water logged battle field had taken a completely red coloring just like Naruto had proclaimed earlier. He was Uzumaki Naruto after all, he never went back on his words and now it was time to complete the ten year quest. He pulled his orange bag discarding it after drawing out his last kunai pouch then he turned his gaze to the old man.

No words left their breaths, not that Naruto had any to say. This was the beginning of his ten year job after all. He took on the search for his opponents while his weapons were been prepared. A total of two month search and now he was standing in the same room with the Job! The old man and his pathetic s-rank crew weren't easy to find even though said crew were easily defeated. Maybe his anger was an overkill? Definitely but it also warranted a higher level of awareness from Naruto. After all, the old man looked like he was on an entirely different level. If he was able to control those bastards then he definitely had an added level of funk.

The old man pulled out another axe from nowhere.

_Those axes are nothing!_ Naruto ran towards the throne throwing shuriken's simultaneously. In a second every projectile was redirected back from the force of the old man's axe. Naruto grimaced before jumping above them, he came face to face with an airborne axe aiming at his head.

_Well…._

He pulled a kunai out of his pouch which he held between both his hands as a guard and faced the flesh reaper straight on. The force impacted with his Kunai and Naruto felt his Kunai dig into his skin, regardless he grabbed onto the axe ignoring the heavy output. Once again lightning exploded from his body and Naruto gathered necessary strength to twist in midair and hurled the axe back at its owner with greater strength.

Baraggan held his hand out just as fast and grabbed the fast moving axe by it handle, the pressure did nothing against his build but he forgot the weapon was coated in electricity and his frame immediately became temporarily paralyzed to which Naruto took immediate advantage by stretching his legs and spinning, Naruto brought down a round kick with was blocked by the flat of the old man's axe. Naruto immediately made a back flip till he was a distance away from the old man.

_Crazy old man! _Naruto glared at Baraggan, the man refused to fight in the water where Naruto would without a doubt have an elemental advantage, he was also fast, scary fast and his recovery rate from electric inductions were too sudden.

Naruto and Baraggan now stood with Baraggan's throne chair in the center separating both sides. "Old man, when do I become worthy enough to see your magic!" Naruto grunted out.

"You are strong child. You remind me of myself when I was younger, that arrogance and pride really takes me back but you'll never see my magic if you can't even get me to take a step!" Naruto looked at the man, indeed he hadn't taken any single step in any direction. It made Naruto's scowl.

"Tell me, your magic, is it any match against _crash?" _Naruto asked.

"Pathetic! This Job is an hundred year quest but the fact that I make myself easy to find brands a ten year quest. Although, it doesn't change the fact that there aren't too many out there trying to find me." "Crash magic becomes neutral when my magic comes to life!"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Crash neutralized? _While Gildarts wasn't the strongest man he had come across Naruto knew he was a force to reckon in this mages world and the certainty that he wouldn't be a match for Gildarts until a later time brought about an unrealistic height of surprise to Naruto since his opponent had casually stated in unique words that _crash_ wasn't a match.

If crash was neutralized then he was facing an opponent stronger than Gildarts and that meant he needed to pick up his own pace. His lightening wasn't a determinant for his speed so even if he tried producing more it wouldn't help, it just accompanied it and no Ninjutsu until he could at least control his powers so he had two options at this point.

Fight for a while then grab the little girl and run like hell or just take the little girl and run without bothering to fight. Both options seemed rational but both had a major complication. One, after fighting for a while and making a move to grab the girl, his opponent might activate his magic and depending on the type it was it could be more than capable of catching Naruto while his back is turned or if that wasn't the scenario then maybe the instance he grabbed the girl his speed would reduce to an exponentially lower degree and his opponent's axe might just slice through them.

Both options were without a doubt a means to annihilation. The only way not to die was found through his conflicting personalities. Uzumaki Naruto would have killed because he was a ninja. Uzumaki Naruto in Kyubi's bloodlust would have killed in a sadistic way with an overly display of power. Uzumaki Naruto experimented on by Orochimaru would still kill but he'd probably do it with a kunai or any sharp object like Orochimaru. '_Damn, a voice at the back of his mind was also pleading for him to get a blade like Orochimaru!'_ That was what he was going to do, not enough chakra control for a Rasengan and shadow clones. Not enough power to kill like Kyubi's bloodlust but enough strength and almost efficient speed for Orochimaru's style, two kunai's could make up a katana! _Yeah_

He pulled two kunai's out and discarded the pouch. "Old man, I won't give you the chance to face that _crash magic_! I'll pulverize you here and now for the sake of the world!" Naruto declared in a bad ass fashion while Baraggan merely chuckled.

He ran forward and at that instance the old man felt a force slap against his cheek. His face moved sideways and before he could react to the first strike another forced slammed his cheek in another direction. It started becoming faster and faster and ultimately, the old man's face was about to become a kicking bag for Naruto's foot.

Baraggan paused, his face was getting hit time after time but it hardly made any damage. The kid was just a combination of speedy hit that couldn't really bruise and the more he kept throwing, the more Baraggan was getting accustomed to the electric jolts and movement.He caught a glimpse of Naruto's figure and immediately the tides turned around.

Naruto kept pounding into the man's face and before he noticed he had kicked the bastard half way across the chamber then suddenly he felt a deep cut run along his hand, then his legs and immediately an aggressive punch collided with his face sending him crashing straight into Baraggan's throne.

"You seem determined to die. If that's the case then lets end this Charade!" The old man's figure became blurry and suddenly a wave of energy washed over the chamber. Once the energy died down Naruto was faced with mid aged man looking in to be in his twenties. He had silver hair with sky blue eyes that were fairly open and a very thin figure, he wore ordinary white cloths and held a short katana in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you" Naruto asked with a raised eye ball.

"Who am I? Just a moment ago I'm sure I was Baraggan Louisenbairn but now I guess am just passing by." The man said as he walked towards his throne. He sat on it and looked at Naruto who was directly a distance to his right.

"So where do I start?.. Hmmm, yeah yeah. Okay, so the story is quite simple! Let's just say that years ago when I was still a teenager my pop's took this job and voila he was turned into skeleton. So being a scorned bastard like I am it's safe to say that all my life I've been keeping tabs on the old man. I know his magic type, weakness, his daily routine and trust me that isn't very impressive. Every day he and his lackeys adopt three women and kill them the following day, then they kill a lot of mages stupid enough to take this job that's it more or less!"

"Ya see after the years I decided to let bygones be bygones but yesterday after a long stressful day I approached this chamber when those two lackeys were out. I had no idea the old man had relocated here, I mean, I just needed a place to crash for the rest of my boring life but ya know, ya can't always have things ya way!" Naruto took a few steps backwards towards the wall in case the crazy man tried something stupid.

"So I got in and saw the real Baraggan Louisenbairn using his magic to decay the corpse of two women and a small girl (Vega has a thing for children), they later became bones so I approached the old man and requested to stay the night on his throne. As expected the old man being impatient and all tried to throw an axe at me but I dodged it and pleaded once again. But once again, ya can't always have things go ya way!"

"The old man was strong, he was super strong! Ya know, like stronger than you would be in even in a few years but once we got into that fight and he drew upon his magic, I killed him. So to avoid any further fights and just sleep in peace I decided to change appearance into the old man and just have a wonderful Night until I feel like leaving!" The man completed his story in a joyful manner.

"Then I guess we could arrive at a deal. I took out those two which means the chamber now belongs to you. In exchange I'll have the old man's corpse!"

A mocking smile stretched all over the carefree man's face as he spoke. "I would have given ya, ya know. But I already have someone taking his corpse to the council where it will be cashed. Though if you are interested we can make another deal!"

Naruto glanced towards the entrance of the cave, the little girl was still there waiting. He should have left with the girl already seeing as his bounty was likely to have already been cashed but he needed the council's favor on some things and he couldn't help it, the deal might have an even better reward or if not he would walk out.

"I'm listening"

"Oh… Well, you see I told that individual carrying the corpse to drive at a slow pace so he doesn't get hijacked on the way and he also stated that he would be taking a particular route to buy some stuff first. Ya see, if ya go straight to the council, you are likely to meet him but there you can't take the corpse from him. On the other hand if you are fast enough to intercept him before he reaches the council then you are indeed lucky!"

"Then where's this route he is taking?"

"That's the thing! If you and.." He pointed to the girl at the entrance of the cave. "And that girl can survive my attacks for two minutes then I'll tell you!" Naruto looked back at the girl and the crazy man in front of him. He was sure to survive alone no matter the magical ability but with the girl, she would just be in danger. Accepting the deal would be selfish on many levels so he decided to decline.

"Don't worry! I'll just find your buddy's wheel myself"

".. hmmm.. "

Slissssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto narrowly dodged to his side as a flash of silver passed by and went straight into the walls of the chamber but his opponent was still sitting like nothing had happened.

"oh, I forgot. You don't really have to say anything. It's already decided!" The man brought the sharp end of his sword to face Naruto and a small magic circle appeared on it. Immediately Naruto made a backflip to the wall of the chamber, his initially position was cut clearly into two.

Naruto's hair stood up to a static state while electric currents came to life all round him. He ran straight at the man in the throne but said bastard just brought the edge of his sword once again to face Naruto. He made another backflip away from it but quickly realized his mistake in midair.

He could now see it clearly that the blade had extended at a mad speed and it was heading straight at the little girl. If he pushed it to the left it was likely to swing at a faster rate than Naruto would be able to make another flip when he landed and he couldn't push it towards the right seeing as it might expand faster than his push and still tear into the girl. Pushing it downward might not make fast enough of a difference so his last option was the ceiling, even if it extended fast enough to her position the fact that it would be elevating upwards in an angle would make it unable to touch the girls short statue so Naruto used a combination of strength and kunai to alter the blades position and immediately advanced to her.

The ceiling had split into two and was falling when Naruto appeared right in front of the little girl and ran straight out of the fray but problem was that all that happened didn't take much out of two minutes.

Naruto grimaced as he saw a glint of silver coming once again but this time he jumped unto it with the little girl in his hand and started running over it. Never the less he feel right into the ground with the girl and saw the sword was back to being a short blade and his opponent still hadn't stood from his chair.

"A little hint. Contraction and extension occurs at fucking different paces!"

'I'm at my limit!' Naruto thought. He couldn't summon anymore excuse to be angry, his power hardly ever worked on inspiration except if it was inspiration turned anger but he still had one last move that would definitely kill some seconds.

His opponent appeared right in front of him and brought the end of his blade to Naruto's face once again but he twisted around his out stretched hand and turned to his back. Naruto threw the frightened girl in his hand into the air buying himself a few seconds of attack time but surprised his opponent when instead of attacking, Naruto also jumped into the air catching the girl and proceeding to the now rubble exit.

His opponent smiled and pointed the sharp end of his blade to Naruto's back.

Naruto grimaced as he heard the sound of slice tearing into air. He immediately pushed the little girl out of his hand and turned back instantly with a hand held up. The blade tore straight into his wrist and Naruto's hand immediately busted forward with electricity which ran down the blade and electrocuted its owner. The wielder contracted his blade instantly and shot it back at Naruto tearing it straight inside his wrist again.

He got electrocuted again but nonetheless repeated his move again but his eye's widened when instead of tearing Naruto's wrist it was held tightly in Naruto's grasps which was now glowing a dark purple and also producing currents that were fucking electrocuting him to death.

This time his opponent was the one scowling but his eyes were still fairly open with his mocking smile reduced to a lower extent. He called his blade back and was surprised to see Naruto coming all the way with it, a kunai also held shinning all along. He jumped back that instance to his throne but surprise etched all over his face when Naruto was still flowing along with the blades contraction.

Shit!

Naruto's kunai stopped a few inches to his opponent's chest and he collapsed at that moment. The sound of a clap resounded while his opponent praised Naruto for coming so far even if he was just toying with them. The two minutes were finally over and Naruto got immediate help to his wrist by the girl he had been protecting all along.

"I can tell ya that information now, ya know. But will ya be able to make it?"

"Just drop it!"

"Hai Hai. The fifth interception into clover town by the left going towards the right. The most wretched looking wheel moving the most unfortunate coffin is the old mans." The man stopped and started rambling things about his destroyed chamber and where exactly he was supposed to crash for the night. Naruto ignored him and looked at the girl binding his wrist.

"Is your hand going to heal?" She asked worriedly as applied more pressure on the hand.

"The openings would probably close but I'll remains with those red lines. I won't be able to accurately use my right hand after this but don't worry, it's not your fault!"

"But…"

"Do you have a home to go?" Naruto interrupted to which she shakes her head in a negative reply.

"Then come live with me. I'll protect you but first, we have a coffin to jack!" Naruto bent towards the ground and waited for the girl to climb atop.

"You'll feel a little shock but it will all be all right. One last thing, what's your name?"

…..

_Cleopatra…_

'_Cleopatra, you know what this means?'_

A black haired woman awoke from her dream in a frightened state but nonetheless she smiled brightly a moment later and got up immediately. She reached under her bed to pull out a small box which she opened to remove a few papers.

One was an authorization from the council to request permission to see Naruto. She could remember the day it was given to her clearly. Naruto had given her an authorization for visit and medical warrant while the other papers were for unsealing a surgical drip that was essential to Naruto's recovery.

She went straight to her window with the papers in hand and pulled a hidden lever attached to it which opened a secrete drawer with a seal matrix etched onto it. She picked a knife up and ran it along her thumb drawing little blood to ensure the unsealing of a peculiar item.

The deaths pill

It had been diffused in a blue liquid for starting the process of the awakening and needed to be injected in Naruto immediately. All intents of waiting to morning were completely forsaken as she jammed the door of her house shut and proceeded straight to the nearest train station, she was headed directly to Mangnolia, the town where Fairy Tail is housed.

If she heard right all those years ago, Naruto said his body would stay at the council until the eighth year when he would be taken to Fairy Tail. Her destination had already been set.

She was glad, glad that she'll be able to see Naruto once again after so many years. If his power's weren't growing stronger and stronger everyday then perhaps he would have stayed with her or at least they'd be together every once in a while but all that was impossible. She had seen his first job and admitted he was powerful but after witnessing the vile energy seeping off his body when he lost control during sleep she had been completely traumatized.

Her state also added to Naruto's obsession of gaining complete control and he did just that without thinking too much or caring about spending eight years in darkness.

He was finally going to be free.

Before she could make it even close to the train station she came across a face she would later come to wish she hadn't.

Ultear Milkovich!

….

So, I borrowed a few Bleach characters (that's the end of them). This chapter had to end here, it wasn't properly planned out but it is connected to the chain of events that follow up with the previous chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_You guys probably don't care but still, I have updated my one and only "Twisted act of redemption!"_

Chapter Three: They have taken Cleopatra!

Org

A grey haired old man with an excessive dislike for the Councils younger generation and Fairy Tail. He was currently located in a secluded floor of the Council's large layout where he sat as he awaited a certain individual.

On his counter was an overly large sheet of paper covering the entirety of his work space. He scanned through the contents with a tiring visage which couldn't be hidden much, nevertheless one of his eyes were shut. It was a repeated action, something he had been doing for hours since he stepped in this secluded floor of the council.

It wasn't his thing but when it came to permanently removing a Ten or Hundred year request from the council's data he was more than willing to wait. Although, it seems today was different.

He hadn't seen or perceived that power oozing brat for five years now but he did see a paper on his table which led to accurate results. It was a letter that didn't say much, just a few words actually.

_Old-man, you won't be seeing me for years to come but in my absence I will undergo any ten year request you leave on your desk at the first day of every three calendar months. My payment should be provided to same account and if for any reason I don't pick a request after the following three months, assume I'm dead! _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

As much as he hated to admit it Org knew deep down that those lame Fairy Tail brats were really talented. Sure they caused a lot of aimless destruction but the Grandson of his least favorite Partner had once again sneaked into the Council and bypassed every security system they had installed. It was really annoying knowing one man could probably sneak in at day light and murder any unfortunate individual, but that wouldn't happen, it was Uzumaki Naruto.

It wasn't exactly the first or second time so he would let it slide just for the sake of clearing out some missions.

At the most recent point of the tri monthly interactions he got a message saying Naruto was coming in person this time. So here Org was, at the base level of the Council. A large room specially reserved for private interactions commonly with high secured profiles but today he was having the space all to himself.

Org glanced at the magical floating clock as it ticked, another one minute and that brat hadn't yet arrived! He resumed his reading and glanced at the three type of job requests adorning the large sheet. The First was a list of few Ten Year Quests that were made publicly available to all guilds even if they were hardly ever taken.

The next were a set of Ten Year Quests that were never ever given out to the Guilds as they were rated suicidal even when compared to normal Ten Year Quests. They were also just below the difficulty level of a Hundred Year. These were the missions Naruto collected often so it wouldn't raise any suspicion when Ten Year Quests were leaving the public request board often.

If that happened, Makarov would probably sum it up as his Grandson's doing and request information. Naruto was too vital to the safety of the world for Org to let that happen.

And Finally, The Hundred Year Quests. These Quests were so few that they hardly made a difference if included or not on the Public Request Board, also, the fact that no one bothered with them made it acceptable to release its information. No one would be willing, except that crazy Orange Haired Mage that was still trying to get an authorization up till this day!

Org stroked his grey beard downwards with a sigh. Once the clock ticked again it would become a complete two hour since he had waited past the fixed time!

_Damned Fairy Tail mage! _

Org began gently sloping his sheet of paper until he felt a presence enter the room.

_How convenient!_

He shifted his gaze from the paper to see an average heighted young man with spiky blond hair dressed in a black robe designed with red cloud, just how he imagined it but it felt strange seeing it.

"I was about leaving!" Org spoke in a harsh tone getting only a shrug from his unannounced partner.

"I'm sorry but moving around these days are hard enough, especially when your powers start dividing!" Naruto replied not leaving his spot.

"Is this real?" Org asked taking a closer look. Things seemed too perfect for his eyes. The height, weight, robe, everything was in complete detail from his imagination.

Naruto held up his right hand showing the old man nothing but a blank palm. "I apologize for the false images you are currently experiencing. It's the effect of my currently dividing magic that's creating a false illusion to view me as you have presumed. Needless to say, I see myself as I always have but you see me as you imagined me to look like at the moment."

The room stayed silent a bit before Org grunted. "Better that way, so down to business. I want you on a Hundred Year Quest this time around!"

Naruto released a sigh before answering. "I'm sorry I have to decline, I came here for an entirely different reason"

Org remained with a look of indifference. "I'm listening"

"I've found a way control my powers like I've always wanted but there's a catch!"

"What is it?" Org questioned

"Death!"

Org dropped the magic pen he didn't know he had been holding on to for a while. This discussion was becoming more or less like one of those plea for Fairy Tail to stop their madness, it never got anywhere. Instead, this was strange in its whole unit.

"I haven't just been taking Ten year jobs and stacking the money in the bank for fun reasons. I've been researching! My powers are unusual, large enough to drive me into scientific approach and a sealers reasoning. In other words I've become a scientist and a sealer all for the sake of returning home."

Org grunted, he understood the scientific half but the sealers half was something he couldn't yet comprehend. "What would both half's accomplish?" Org wasn't a Dreyar fan but Naruto was one of the few people he could always speak with on level platform. They weren't close people but Naruto needed a favor.

"When I mean death, I'm talking about a prolonged blackout which could only be achieved through the scientific approach and the sealers half is where things get complicated!" Naruto had no intention on explaining much of his discovery but since Org was paying attention he decided to proceed and avoid the use of the word 'chakra' since that would bring up an entirely different topic.

But first thing he still needed to do the explanation without mentioning it at all. "Magic in Earthland is more or less the physical embodiment of the spiritual flow of nature. Unlike a normal mage mine is divided in two parts that are stored within my body. A physical part and a spiritual path which makes up my mental energies. My powers work on a principle of enzymes that converts the physical aspect of my magic into a stronger formula while corrupting my mental pathways!"

"Ultimately, the enzymes give rise to a vile and definitely stronger power, but the flaw is physical strain. Even a small pinch can do more than physical manipulation, its leads towards a mental state of protection and complete aggression!"

"That's where the seal's come in. There's a diamond shaped seal on my forehead that you'll only be able to see when your current imagination is reshaped. It's more or less a safe house where all the vile energies alongside the few transferable enzymes are directed to while the lingering enzymes are trying to remerge but this time with only the mental half of my energy."

"That creates a field that interferes with someone else's line of imagination. If it's a retainable attribute I wouldn't be able to tell at the moment although if all goes as planned I would finally have access to my own original rhythm"

People in Flore never spoke about magic with a physical essence but everything still led into physical powers at the end so Org understood that much, he didn't need to question the kid much. After all, he was also a council member even if no body except him knew about it yet. "So, what's is it you need from the Council?"

"This is probably the safest place my body could rest at during my coma which would go on for Eight years. Before the third month of said year I want my body delivered to Fairy Tail. There, a woman will come bringing a visit authorization. That's it more or less!"

"You realize this is going to be bothering. If this is what you wish then your Status as a partner might become announced along with more details as you are given to Fairy Tail. Is that what you wish?" Org questioned.

"The sugar coated truth is probably better or whatever seems easier for you although the list of Job's I've completed should remain in the dark. I haven't really amassed any enemies still alive to seek revenge but I rather not be branded with a title regarding to Ten Year Jobs. If you can, only my first Job should be announced since Fairy Tail knows a little about it!" Naruto concluded and began walking straight toward Org's desk.

"Naruto, there's something I want to ask you!"

"What?" Naruto replied as he strolled down the large room moving towards the desk.

"Raijinshuu! Have you heard of it?" Naruto stopped and began muttering a few words trying to make something out but failed.

"Is that a Ten Year Quest?" He asked

Org rolled his eyes in disappointment. "As a council member how misinformed can one be?"

"I've been busy"

"Raijinshuu, it's a group within Fairy Tail formed by your brother, Laxus!"

"If that's the case then I'm happy for him. It's good to hear that he's making friends" Naruto concluded as he appeared directly in front of Org's table leaving a trail of vile purple chakra behind.

While unsurprised by Naruto's action Org inwardly gave the man a credit for his speed and watched on as Naruto grabbed the large sheet of paper from his desk and held in a peeping position. He glanced through the quest and notices a pending request for an Hundred Year Quest that was marked 'Gildarts Clive'.

Naruto slapped himself inwardly, he had been too caught up trying to control his powers that he forgot about Gildarts. If he was going to be out for a while he might as well do Fairy Tail a little favor"

"Old man, I want one more kindness" Naruto said as he dug his hands straight into his imaginative cloak and pulled out his Council Tag. "I'm supportive in regards to Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail going for a Hundred Year Job. And also.."

Cring….

Naruto and Org shifted their gaze to the faraway handle of the door and watched it twitch violently for an instance until the knob was slammed off it. Naruto raised an eye brow at it, the Council doors were supposedly magically reinforced doors from both the outside and inside. Never the less, more could be said for secret compartments that the council harbored, much like the room he was in, the door was practically indestructible.

And it had just taken the intruder nothing less than five seconds to slam the knob out.

"Wow!" Naruto muttered loud enough for Org to hear. His method of getting through the Council's doors was vastly different as it majorly relied on using his suppressive chakra to eliminate the magic reinforcing the knobs or if he got bored he just ran the risk of using the windows but this…,

It was clear that Naruto's voice was laced in sarcasm and Org had to fight the urge of not pouncing on the blond bastard. Through the whole ordeal his concentration on Naruto's imaginative appearance wavered and he broke out of the false view. In front of him now stood the real Uzumaki Naruto.

His appearance came as a shock to Org as he completely diverted his attention from the opening door to Naruto. The man looked like a malnourished child. His frame was well hidden by his cloak but his face struck out like the edge of a picture frame with his checks almost absent very much unlike their first meeting years ago, he also saw the purple diamond on his forehead.

"_**Fairy Tail!" **_Org was snapped out from his assessment by the voice of none other than Jose Polar. He immediately regained his bearings and barged up from his chair in an angry manner.

"What is this? How dare you barge in here like that?" Org questioned as he pulled his staff out seemingly from nowhere and glared at the crazy visage of Jose who was holding within his hands a wrapped up report.

"Fairy Tail! Responsible for the destruction of major town linking rails on a large scale!" Jose slammed the news sheet down on Org's desk in a sign of complete disrespect and proceeded. "This, this is enough to disband those losers!"

"If you barge in on my business like that again it will be your Guild that will end up that way!" Org shouted back at the Guild Master. He also noticed that Jose hadn't noticed Naruto as of now, maybe Naruto's imaginary trick was playing its cards or…..

"I wouldn't advice that! My Guild is the only reason Fairy Tail hasn't taken all the Jobs in Fiore!" Jose replied with arrogance and pride in his voice. He was right after all, but that was until he noticed something he shouldn't have.

"Who are you?" Both Mage Saint's asked together.

An empty space close to Org's desk rippled a bit until Naruto's figure became revealed. He had a nonchalant look on his face as he regarded Jose. "Your imagination leaves my powers with little enough concealment. That's too bad, seems my cover has been blown." He raised his hands up in mockery of a defeated manner.

"This complicates things, Naruto" Org declared as he looked at both council members before his desk.

Naruto looked like a child right next to Jose as said mage's build overshadowed him. "Yeah, you are probably right but still, who is he?" He held his gaze towards Jose.

"What was that? What did you say?" Jose asked with a brow raised as if the question was unbelievable. "You mean you don't know who I am? Me? The Leader of the most powerful guild in the whole of Fiore! Phantom Lords!" Jose's laughter echoed through the large room.

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulder as he walked past Jose and towards the door, but not without giving Jose a few words of advice.

"Who I am doesn't matter, neither does the fact that you are probably the Master of a Guild I have never heard of but one thing should be clear!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped his movement. His voice going from clear calm to anger lased.

Jose didn't care, instead a large grin plastered his face while dark magic swirled around him. "What?"

Naruto tilted his head to the back showing both Jose and Org his now slit yellow eyes. "Don't ever make the mistake of badmouthing Fairy Tail in my presence ever again!"

The temperature in the room dropped significantly as Jose's mad laughter boomer all over. "Seems like we have a Fairy Tail fan right here. Maybe I should crush you first before I deal with the whole team!" Jose suggested in a feverish manner as he held his hands forward towards Naruto.

Nothing annoyed him more than a Fairy Tail lover, and nothing turned him on than the thirst to step on those bastards. Be it a younger or older member, they all smelled the same way to him and he absolutely hated it.

_That kid is going to taste it!_

'Dead wave!'

Dreadful purplish magic energy slammed directly into Naruto's figure and kept on in its destructive quest breaking straight into more and more walls. Jose barked out in laughter as he looked at the scene watching intently as the dust cleared up to reveal the same kid he had supposedly blasted away.

His robe was in tatters while his body also harbored many tears but yet his hands remained untouched. There were completely bandaged and said bandages remained white regardless. Just at the end of the right hands bandage Jose saw a Fairy Tail mark which only contributed to his maddened visage. Naruto's body was also wrapped in bandages.

Naruto's tattered Akatsuki cloak flowed in the destruction as he finally turned to regard Jose. "Perhaps if we had this meeting a few days ago, or even yesterday I would have fought back but as it is, I don't have the necessary strength to fight you now" Naruto said turning his back once again to walk out the door but…

"I always knew you Fairy Tail mages were losers but right now, you are proving how cowardly you filthy losers really are!" Jose smirked.

Naruto didn't bother trying to get physical. He had other means to put Jose in is place "Once I wake, I'll be coming to finish this but you should know something!"

"And that's is?" Jose asked as he readied his hands for another dead wave.

"In this room or rather this Council, You are at the bottom of the food chain!" Naruto completed as torrents of purple chakra busted out of his figure completely erasing the sickening effects of Jose's magic to something stronger than even Jose could comprehend. It was an aura laced with the highest form of power he could release, a onetime attack that drained his already splitting chakra.

Jose found himself sweating multiple bullets!

"Enough!"

The feelings of dread completely left the room and Jose fell right on his knees breathing in a heavy manner. The sounds of Jose's breathing filled the room while Naruto completely ignored him and continued making his way towards the door.

"I'm sure this man won't let things slide without an explanation, please make sure he shuts up. I wouldn't want Makarov thinking his Grandson confided in two of his displeasures. You can also make up any story that doesn't necessary include his name" Naruto said to Org while pointing at Jose's tired form.

"It might not be the truth but it wouldn't be a lie either, I rather not make the chairman look bad!" Naruto completed and continued towards the door. He stopped when his hand was close enough to reach the door and passed out. His death pill had taken effect too soon.

…

The darkness marked the start of a coma the outside world would be enlightened on during a later day but also, it marked the beginning of a long and boring Isolation that only Naruto will experience simply because he didn't heed a warning. A warning from a certain dragon.

Naruto opened his eyes to a fascinating surrounding, a surrounding prevailing into enlightenment. He was trapped in a diamond shaped prison that reflected his image on every crystal lateral. Its size well enough for him to move twenty steps and that was all, but more surprising was the slow captivation of purple chakra coming into the crystal.

They swirled around meaninglessly like chakra surrounding one's body or the eternano in the air. Naruto wondered where he ended up and his mind immediately reflected on the Dragons warning, a warning he had completed forgotten about.

The Dragon's telepathy link had created a rift in his mind that would capture the minds of other people surrounding him and display a close memory to whatever they sought to know about him, the same that would happen to a Fairy Tail mage in eight years but instead of capturing people into his mind, the rift had captured he himself into the dimension he created on his forehead.

Tsunade called it _Strength of a Hundred _Seal, a seal she used for storing her large amount of chakra to be later released for emergency purposes during battles. During her life time, she stored enough chakra that battle injuries became laughable. She was supposedly immortal on a battle field even when cut into half. That was Tsunade Senju, but Uzumaki Naruto had other purposes.

His imitated seal was more a less completely identical to Tsunade's but his wasn't for the purpose of regeneration. It was merely for the purpose of sucking out all Curse seal chakra his body concealed and keeping them sealed inside along with the little enzymes that converted his chakra into heavens. The remaining enzymes will end up dead due to their little number of they would permanently merge with Naruto's mental half and continue creating illusionary images for his foes that relied much on their imagination.

His scientific skill wasn't entirely medical, instead it was a resolve like that of Orochimaru, only limited to a good intention. On the other hand his sealing skills weren't his. The branch of Ninja art's labeled Fuinjutsu was a skill mainly for Genius's. He wasn't a ninja that could eventually become a master but he strived on designs of other seals and after a period close to madness, he obtained it, but now instead of having a deep slumber, he was awake.

An action he realized would go on and on and on until he awoke, that was too much time to stay awake doing nothing. It would lead to a greater stage of madness than his first weight loss.

Days went on and Naruto only had the pleasure of looking at himself over and over in the crystals. His body was releasing energy and splitting energy at the same time, it made up for his almost dry mass giving him some fat even if he didn't notice, but the dividing energy was actually hard to obtain. He hadn't been counting the seconds but even after that much time the Heavens chakra was hardly a handful.

That was obviously why it would take eight years for him to wake. The splitting process was too slow! It was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

Naruto held a hand forward and concentrated hard. He was in his mind, and in this dimension, his body had no chakra in it, instead, the chakra swirling around became his when he molded chakra. It was thicker than his normal blue and denser, but still, it diffused and gave him chakra when he concentrated.

It still had the means of increasing his aggression but with the little currently swirling around it made no difference so Naruto tried forming his ultimate Jutsu. It exploded to his face and the chakra floated back in the Diamond like prison.

That meant Chakra couldn't be wasted, it had no means of escaping so any chakra he used in the seal would return back, just like a reversible reaction and currently, the chakra was still small enough for him to manipulate a little without explosions of electricity. That meant the more Rasengan's he formed along with the timely increase of floating chakra he would finally come to a point where he would control the highest output of chakra without losing his mind and generating unnecessary sparks.

Then the higher the probability of him controlling it if he released the seal after he awoke. It was a win-win situation that might put a dent on his sanity if he loses concentration, but he wouldn't! He sat in a meditative position with one hand slightly above the other, and then he pumped chakra. The result was the same so he repeated his action.

And kept repeating it until he reached a point where he had forgotten about his Earthland Twin, Grandfather and Gildarts and even about returning home. The only thing that occupied his mind was the next Rasengan, the amount of chakra flowing around had become entirely meaningless, even his reflected growth in the crystals.

Even though it yielded a perfect chakra control like during his Ninja days and made him worthy of attaining sage mode once again it was still a state of insanity. His eye's had changed into an electric blue with a slit due to the balance of chakra within and out of the seal and as time went on, Naruto wouldn't notice it but the splitting of chakra had become complete. He was now flooded in purple chakra that no longer influenced his mind.

And on the outside, he would now be able to call on his own chakra but never truly noticed until a blinding light tore him out of his prison and next thing he notices was a pair of pathetically attractive red lips coming down and pressing directly on his. He felt nothing strange and managed to sit up on his stretcher, then he noticed the madness going on.

The woman who had kissed him was holding an injection along with what seemed like a blood bag of rather black liquid. She had a devilish grin on her face as she looked down on him, also there were battle sounds raging all over. He had forgotten his name and his purpose so….

Where was he?

"You are now under my complete control. I've heard lots about you, you are certainly strong, stronger than this bunch of fools causing a reckless riot but that doesn't matter now, we are needed elsewhere, we should get going and I might consider giving you another shot of this medication!" The woman spoke with a large grin on her face and Naruto's mind began picking on the little things.

_Medication_

_The entire room completely stretched into a black and white effect that only Naruto would be able to see. He_ watched with fascination as a colored figure stood from exactly the same spot that he was sited and began making its way towards the opening in the room. From the back, the figure had completely pale blond hair that was spiky but short in many ways, there were also misty dots of blue chakra connecting the figure with his body. The person's huge figure didn't remind him of much but the hair spoke otherwise.

Laxus!

Immediately his memory flowed back and he understood. The woman couldn't see him but she could see the figure that was almost invisible to him, it meant his ability had evolved. The Enzymes completely merged with his yin and had now created imaginary beings that also moved about and now, he too could see them move without his opponent sensing the real him in any form.

The woman watching was a victim of his ability. For some reason she believed deep down that she was controlling him. She hadn't seen his face before but she also believed that since he and Laxus were twins they had relatively the same identical face.

Stupid!

Everything seemed to be going according to Ultear's plans. She had infiltrated Fairy Tail's storage room after the mad Phantom Lord members were done bashing the place and taking that pathetic Heartfilia breed. From what she could draw out of Cleopatra, the black liquid was more or less Naruto's activator. It was needed for waking him up and delivering supplies for his body to adjust properly.

She injected him with hardly enough and proceeded to kissing him. Ultimately he was under her control and she proceeded to deploy him, oh, how very attentive he was. He already stood up showing less to no strains. His face and height exactly like Laxus's but without the thunder bolt scar and now he was heading straight towards the door until….

She felt a hand grip her neck tightly and immediately the image of Laxus's twin she had been watching all along scattered in a misty energy that swirled back to her front and created an image of a shrouded blue outline. The grip got tighter as she felt her self being raised into the air.

"Who are you!/ Who are you!' Both asked at the same time.

Ultear focused on the blue image before her, she couldn't see anything past it. Was that Uzumaki Naruto? If it was him then she was definitely unprepared.

"You are constantly embracing your downfall woman. That imaginary line of yours is what stops you from seeing reality!" She heard a voice come from the figure and she became shocked to the core. It felt like whatever the figure was had completely read her life but still, she stuck to clear every line of thoughts from her mind and only then did the figure start becoming clear.

The blue energy dispersed to reveal a male with spiky blond hair going wildly overgrown in all angles. He had three whisker marks adorning both side of his cheek that seemed to just begin formation. His eyes were electric, they were blue with a sickening slit in the middle, and his forehead also adorned a purple diamond tattoo. His robe while a little small for his frame was tattered and filled with tears that revealed clean white bandages beneath.

This must have being the real Uzumaki Naruto, whatever she saw earlier must have been his magic, maybe it nullified her mind control. Ark Of Embodiment, just like her underlings ability his wasn't focused on creating reality, instead it was bent on making the victim seeing his own imaginary outline, it was an illusion you wouldn't notice at all.

Naruto looked at the woman he held up before glancing at the medication in her hand. "If I remember perfectly, I gave someone else that pack. Where is she?"

Even with all the strain Ultear managed a sinister smile. "You would have to come with me. All I can say for now is she isn't dead_ yet_!"

Naruto dropped her to the ground and brought up his medication pack to his mouth. He consumed the whole liquid and began walking to the door. He knew his situation, Cleopatra had been abducted so at this moment his top priority wasn't a family reunion. It was her! S-rank mages that dealt with Life and Death always knew when to simply comply. Much words aren't necessary needed in these situations unless you wanted the captive to die.

"Since I have nothing to hold against you I guess we should be going" Naruto said to Ultear and said mage also began walking to the entrance. Naruto could guess they were leading him to somewhere secretive that held Cleopatra, a place where he wouldn't be able to take her until he complies with whoever he meets there. Perhaps they were a secrete organization that had multiple high ranking members with just a common interest but regardless, they needed him.

He stopped once he got outside and looked to the sky to see multiple purple goblins flying around, most of them were being shot down also and it all produced explosive sounds "What's happening?" Naruto asked Ultear.

"Fairy Tail is currently engaged in an all-out guild war against Phantom Lord" Ultear stated and Naruto's eyes widened, she didn't notice it. "Just like you I'm also a member of the Wizard Saints so been seen here isn't in my best interest. We should keep moving!" Ultear completed her statement but sill Naruto refused to budge.

"That old man must really be slipping!" Naruto pointed to the flying goblins. "Phantom Lord's, any new developments in term of their Master in the last eight years?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know where you are getting to but if you are referring to whether or not they have a new master, they don't" Naruto started walking forward in an opposite direction to where they were supposed to be headed.

"Org ojiisan, you probably don't know yet but Jose, Makarov, whoever this woman is and I! Four council members rampaging underneath your nose. The whole thing is pathetic, I awoke at the right moment. The perfect moment to put that bastard in his place!" Naruto completed in a monotone voice but all was heard by the psychotic woman behind him.

"I don't know what you are thinking but fighting a Wizard Saint immediately after an eight year coma is as unrealistic as it gets. We should leave before anyone spots us!" At this point all Ultear wanted to do was sway him and furthermore she didn't want her cover blown before the Etherion is launched. She already began contemplating on whether or not she should use force.

"I have leverage on you. If you don't comply I might have to result in force and other drastic measures" She concluded with an overly evil smirk and oozing confidence.

"Leverage uhn?" Naruto questioned her without turning to face her. "Only the fact that you have leverage should assure you that no matter what happens I'll try seeking you out, yet you insist on leaving with me. That's only fuels my conclusion!"

Ultear frowned and cursed silently. He was clearly seeing through the plot.

"You need me don't you? Your entire group has something up their sleeves that requires my help."

"So what if we do? It doesn't matter if you come willingly. I'll take you with force!" Ultear geared her body into a battle stance and kept both hands in two separate seals but even still, Naruto wasn't all that trilled about fighting her.

"No need for all that! I'm giving you my words. I'll seek you out once I'm done here" He finally turned around to regard the woman but she wasn't going to have any of that. She didn't need his words when she could take everything.

"I understand the basics of your magic! You cannot defeat me"

"Lost Magic! Time Ark!" Immediately Naruto's footing became slippery and he began slipping in the now muddy ground. He kept his stoic look on while the diamond on his forehead blinked repeatedly. A small curvy line erupted from both sides of the diamond and his entire figure became shrouded in a purple outline.

Ultear focused on her work but Naruto merely slapped a foot out of the mud, before he could completely release himself a number of small plants emerged from it growing as seconds passed until his body was completely trapped within.

Ultear smirked and watched her capture. The outlines surrounding the diamond on his forehead had retreated along with the purple energy but yet his look remained the same. Just like she was insignificant, he regarded the battle as a morning walk in the park and that thought made her blood boil!

"Even when captured you regard the leader of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory so lightly! Don't you understand who you are…" She noticed a blue glitter shinning directly by her neck and a voice from behind her.

"Thank you!" Naruto's voice sounded from directly behind her while the Naruto in her front managed to pry his one of his hands loose from the wrapped tree with a kunai in his hand. It suddenly glowed the same color by her neck and he sliced through his restrains as if they were butter. He walked out of the tree zone and instead of regarding the woman he turned back to direction of Fairy Tail.

"The difference in our strength isn't all that physical or magical, rather it's because woman, you talk too damn much!" Naruto concluded and Ultear felts the light go out.

K.O!

Naruto inhaled deeply and released a sigh. People and their stupid plots, it never ended well. He felt the need to flip a coin and label one side 'Cleopatra' while the other 'Fairy Tail' but that wouldn't do. He'll probably rephrase it if it landed oppositely and it'll end up labelled as "Cleopatra"!

'Damn!' He didn't bother facing his clone which was now carrying the unconscious body of Ultear. Everything was fucked up from the moment he woke up but now being able to use Jutsu's was thrilling as it got.

"Boss, why didn't you give me the signal to knock the bitch out earlier on?" Naruto's double ganger asked.

"You know why!" Naruto answered. It was obvious that the woman had an excellent feel of the environment and he hadn't heard of Time Ark magic, the entire thing took him by surprise but he remained stoic so the woman would lose her temper. When she started talking too much it gave his clone the opportunity to restrain her.

Women and their shit. Most of the strong women he had come across were psychotic in nature. Getting off that matter something else was bothering him.

'Why hasn't Fairy Law ben casted?'

It was grand tradition to give the enemy a count of three and if said enemy didn't bow the cast would go on and everything would end. The fight seemed to have been going on for a while already and it wasn't yet over.

Maybe Makarov-ojiisan isn't in the battle or something else? What about Laxus? Maybe he didn't know how to use Fairy Law, he was unavailable or he had been knocked out? Then the next question was 'Gildarts?'

So many. Naruto ran a hand through his over grown hair. Shit was really confusing and he didn't know any of the new generation members. Maybe someone else was battling Jose already? Regardless he was going to help. He now had little information on Cleopatra's captive so at least he could leave them with a warning after all is done.

He waved his clone off and proceeded but deep down he knew something had changed, it started the moment his strange illusionary ability began. He had cooked up a lame speech about the senjustu enzymes merging with his mental chakra just for Org, and then, he himself believed his speech. It was the only explanation he could create and understand.

But the moment he began seeing the illusionary description things had changed. Such a thing couldn't have been an evolution due to his enzymes. It was different.

First he couldn't see them but the victims could, Then after his death he could see them.

Something was off. It wasn't an evolution due to his merging and dividing chakras, it was his EYES. The moment of deception began the moment the kept believing his eyes were normally blue and occasionally yellow with a slit or blue with the slit. Then he further believed his eyes were supposed to permanently change to blue with a slit during his blackout.

His own belief also affected what others saw because no one had noticed a different eye color. His eyes weren't supposed to be blue, neither was it supposed to be yellow.

He closed his eyes in concentration and once he reopened them, a red eye reflecting a four-point pinwheel shinned brightly to the world. Naruto wasn't sure how but through Orochimaru's experiment on his body, he had obtained a Sharingan that felt overly familiar.

A storm was brewing and it wasn't one that began because of an Old man's brag but instead, a Grandson's anger. It was a storm Jose had anticipated from the beginning but only magnified his hatred when he lost a second time. This time to the Grandfather of the grandson, a disgrace!

_But vengeance is coming!_

_END. _

_This chapter was so damned crucial to the story so I wrote about four versions, all with different links but I chose this._

_The talk with the enzymes and mental chakra was really missing something. So I thought, why not give it a real origin that actually makes up the explanation. Regardless, I have a damned bad assed explanation for it. _

_The thing with Ultear was because she overestimated herself when she thought she understood Naruto's powers and thought he'll be weak due to the fact that he just woke up, she also talks too much! Like that scene with the whole Zeref stuff, it was annoying. _

_Hade's also has a compulsory role for Naruto to play during the capture of Zeref._

Some great new, I've written all three exams and the results are all out. So fuck it, I'm a happy man.


End file.
